Core of all Lies
by Shakia
Summary: Harper has been searching for Andromeda for five years with the help of his friend, Trish. They finally find her, only to find out that he was presumed dead long ago and after the crew have been betrayed over and over after his death. Currently incomplete
1. Home

Title: The Core of all Lies  
  
Author: Shakia  
  
Spoilers: Maybe, none so far  
  
Summary: Trish, a captian of a small ship named Ceteri, saves Harper from slave traders who tell him they have proof the Andromeda crew sold him to them. Harper convinces Trish to help him find Andromeda. After four long years of searching they finally find her, but it's anything but the reunion they expected when they find out what Andromeda's dealt with through out those four years.  
  
Disclaimer: I, unfortunatley, don't own Andromeda, Harper, or anything on the Andromeda show. Wish I did though! But I do at least own the charachter Trish and any other characters...I made up X.x  
  
Author's Notes: I know, another fic X.x but for the record I started writing this before I started writing Barley alive or Lost! -grins innocently- Anyways, please review and tell me what you think of it! I hope you like the fic! :3  
  
"Is it them?" Harper asked eagerly, attempting to look over Tish's shoulder. She shot him an annoyed glance and gave him a small shove.  
"I'm not sure yet." She replied, returning her gaze to the flexi in her hands. "You know Harper, for such a big and famous ship Andromeda can sure be one heck of a hard time to find." She sighed, studying the data. It had been four years since she had met Seamus. She had learned to harden her heart in her life time but somehow Harper had gotten to her. They shared a lot of the same pain and experiances. It turned out that he had been kidnapped by slave traders. She was on the drift getting suplies at the time when she met up with him he was being beaten by two thugs. She still couldn't understand why she had did it especially considering she had seen worse things happen. It was a cruel universe after all. She had researched a bit on the compound of the slave area, but in the end realized she could never pull off a rescue and live to tell the tale. She ended up spending every last trone she had on her to "buy" him. She had explained stiffly to him she was not his master and would let him go if he worked off what all of what she had spent on him. That, she knew would take one heck of a long time too considering all the trones she had before he had come along. He had told her he was an engineer for the Andromeda. First she was sure he was lying and didn't give it a second thought. But after he not only fixed her engines and slipstream drive, but doubled their efficiancy she began to believe him. After a few months they had gotten to know eachother pretty well and finally then he was almost finished working off his debt. Although a few times she had caught him trying to sneak off before that. Finally he was done. She had been sad to see him go and even knew she would miss him. Ironically enough she met up with him not two weeks later to find him being chased and outnumbered by Drago Kazuf in a shuttle. Agian she saved his butt and she promised she would help him find the Andromeda. Unfortunatley it wasn't as easy as she had thought it would be. The planets of the Common Wealth all were highly gaurded and you could never predict exactly where the Andromeda would be. They had sent loads of messaged, which had mysteriously never been responded to. So they followed all the rumors and facts. Finally they had bought off some Nightsider for the information of Andromeda's next cordanence. She never made it her main goal in life to find the Andromeda though. It had always been a side hobby for them. They had been through countless adventures together and had obviously known eachother very well by now. From the point they had first met to now it had been almost four years. Finally though, finally they found her.  
"If that Nightsider double tricked us I'm going to shove that furry rat nose of his up his..." She muttered as she read through the flexi, before pausing, her eyes widening. She suddenlt broke into a grin. "Shay, I think this is it!" She announced. Harper stared at her.  
"Really?" He asked hopefully.  
"Yea." She said, beaming at him and handing him the flexi. He skimmed through it and his face a lit with excitment.  
"Tish, if it weren't oh so wrong I'd kiss you." He assured her happily.  
"Your welcome." She said casually, leaning back in her chair. He frowned.  
"Wonder if they still want me." He mumered uncertainly. Tish paused, her face becoming solem.  
"No matter what the slavers said Harper, we can't be sure if it was Andromeda who sold you to them." She reminded him. He sighed, raking his hand through his hair.  
"Yea, but they had proof-" He began.  
"Which could have been false. We've been through this. You said you knew Beka for five years. Why would she just turn around and abandon you like that?" She challenged. He shrugged.  
"Yea, but she didn't really bother to come back after two weeks, did she?" He muttered, lowering his head back to the flexi. Tish sighed.  
"Yes, well, we'll see when we get there won't we?" She asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. He gave a doubtful shrug and a nod.  
"Anyways, Ceteri, please download these coordinates." She dirrected her ship before strolling over to the pilot seat. She glanced over her shoulder to Harper as she took the controls. "You can go rest if you want." She reminded him. He gave her a weak smile.  
"Tish...thanks for everything you've done for me. Really, I-" He began greatfully.  
"Shay, it was no problem. And before you start, you know how I can't stand mushy stuff." She said, flashing him a grin.  
"I'm serious. You wasted three years..." He sighed.  
"Wasted? I don't know about that. I mean we've been on loads of stuff together. Like trapped on some doomed planet surrounded by Magog. That one was fun. Or how about the time we blew up a sun? Or those countless times Andar and his thugs tried to capture you. Or when you single handedly got into a high gaurded base to save me? Remember, I'm just as wanted as you for being...well, you know." She said with a nod to him. "I think I owe you equally as much." She grinned, pushing the controls foreword through space. Harper nodded uncertianly, taping the flexi agianst his hands. The ship jolted into slipstream forcing Tish to lean back in her chair and Harper to be thrown to the ground. After a few moments the Ceteri agian jolted into normal space.  
"Ow." Harper moaned, slowly picking himself up. "Thanks for the warning." He muttered, rubbing his head. She laughed.  
"After all these years I thought you would have know I never give warnin-" She joked before stoping dead in her speach, staring before her in awe. Harper scrambled toward her and the view screen, his jaw hanging slightly ajar.  
"It's her." He breathed. "It's really Andromeda!" He laughed, punching his fist into the air.  
"Unidentified ship, please respond." Dylan's voice rang through the com. Tish got up from her seat and moved aside to let Harper through.  
"Oh man Dylan, you have no idea how truley beautiful your voice sounds right now. In fact I think it's the most beautiful thing I've heard in years!" He exclaimed joyfully through the com. There was a long pause before Dylan's face appeared on the view screen. He looked absulutley shocked as he stared at Harper. Harper beamed at him, braking out into a smile. "Man boss, you seriously need to make Andromeda easier to find." He laughed. Tish smiled happily at Harper. She was very happy for him, yes, but would miss him. Before Harper came she had always been alone and preffered it that way. He had changed that and frankly now she thought of him more as family. They had been through a lot.  
"Harper." Beka said breathlessly from the piloting station. They all looked shocked, to doubtful and even to mistrusting.  
"Yea!" He chimed, his head bobbing excitedly in acknowledgment. Dylan swallowed.  
"We saw you die." He stated shortly. Harper furrowed brows, looking at them awkwardly. Dylan gave a slight cough. "Look, I'm really sorry, we've just been through a lot of tricks concerning...Harper." He explained. A sudden frown appeared on his face.  
"Like what?" He asked cautiously, looking from each of them in turn.  
"Try loads of clones." Beka snapped suddenly. "All conveniantly coming back from the dead and then trying and nearly sucseeding in destroying us." She shot, glaring at him. "Dylan, let's just screw it this time and save a lot of people a lot more grief." She growled, reaching to disconect transmitions.  
"Oh no you don't!" Tish said, stepping toward the screen. "We've been searching for your forsaken ship for over four years now. We've nearly died hundreds of times trying to get to it and have been disapointed on so many occasions I've basically lost track. You have no right to do this to Harper." She growled.  
"And who are you?" Dylan questioned. She shot him a glare.  
"The captain of this ship." She said coldly. Harper looked over to her doubtfully.  
"Naw Tish, it's alright." He assured her quietly. She suddenly found herself wanting slightly to let this go. Then Harper could stay here and she wouldn't be alone again. She quickly brushed the thought away and came to her sences.  
"We haven't come all this way just to turn back." She told him sharply. Beka gave a harsh laugh.  
"Bull." She muttered under her breath. "Dylan, you know as well as I do what has happened before. Three times before!" She said exhasperatedly. Dylan hesitated. Beka stared at him in disbelief. "You aren't seriously considering it. The last one just went through our walls like the Abyss's little soldiers. We can't even put him in the brig without taking a big risk." She stated.  
"I'll have to agree with Beka." Tyr stated from weapons contol. Dylan sighed.  
"I'm sorry, but this time we won't fall for any more of these tricks. Hunt out." He said stiffly. The screen went blank. Tish and Harper stared at the screen in disbelief falling silent for a long moment.  
"Harper, I'll-I'll keep trying." Tish promised, braking the silence. Harper didn't respond or even look away from the still blank screen. His face was unreadable. "I'll try to get them to let you prove-" She began.  
"No. No, it's alright." He said coldly. "I'll...I'll be in engineering." He muttered and before Tish could stop him he tore out of the room. She heaved a sigh before glaring at the screen. She wouldn't let them do that. Not after all this time. She hailed them agian, staring grimly at the screen.  
"Look, maybe we can some how prove Harper is really Harper. Maybe something he'd only know. You have to give him a chance. I've been with him for four years so know him pretty darn well. I found him on a slave trading planet, he had been kidnapped. His slave traitors said you all sold him to them and even had the proof. This whole "Harper clone" thing might be some trick to keep him off your ship or it might be true. Either way, I don't care. He's been through more then you can imagine and we both have given up more then you could know to find you. You can't just destroy him like that!" She said through the com. She paused and sighed, trying to regain control of her emotions. "Please, please just give him one chance." She whispered, before sending the transmition. She sighed, leaning back in her chair. After a while she got to her feet and headed to engineering. Finally she reached the latter leading down to it. She hastily slid down it to find Harper sitting by the engine doing repairs.  
"Shay..." She began hesitantly.  
"I don't want to talk about it Tish." He replied sourly.  
"I know." She replied, slowly heading toward him. He paused, relaxing his hold on his tools and looked up to her.  
"What if they really did sell me to them? We were short on supplies and had no money and Dyllan was angry at me and-" He began hastily.  
"Shay, if they were the people you said they were then I'm sure they didn't." She replied. He sighed, dropping his tools and lowering his head.  
"Incoming transmition." The female voice of the Ceteri reported. She stood for another moment, looking to him.  
"I'll be right back." She promised softly. He lifted his head for but a moment.  
"Yea, well take your time." He muttered, reaching for his tools again. She crawled back up the latter and jogged to the view screen. It flashed on and Dyllan appeared on screen. She looked to him expectantly, her jaw locked and face cold.  
"We've decided to give you a chance and are welcome to board." He sighed. Tish did notice however that only Dyllan looked up to it. She gave him a nod.  
"Thank you." She said, smiling wearily. He nodded in responce before cutting the transmition.  
"Harper!" She called over the com line.  
"Yea?" He responded dryly.  
"They're giving you a chance." She explained, thrusting the Ceteni foreword toward the opening in the docking bay.  
"Tish, I told you-" He began.  
"And as the captian I'm telling you to get your butt up here!" She ordered sharply. The Ceteri entered the massive ship and began to gently land. Harper appeared reluctantly around the corner. She got to her feet and looked over to him.  
"Welcome home Seamus." She said softly as the ship rattled to a stop. "Now, let's go meet your former crew, shall we?" She asked, walking over to him. He hastily paused, shooting her a glance "Thanks Tish...really." He sighed honestly, giving her a defeated shrug. She grinned.  
"Hey, what are friends for?" She asked before leading him out of the ship. Andromeda was shockingly a lot bigger then it had looked. Even the docking port was big enough to be a dozen ships. Harper's mood had suddenly changed as he looked about the port. Even there he seemed to be more relaxed. Harper began to explain to her everything about the docking bay before finally explaining rapidly every detial about Andromeda since the last time he had seen it. She had heard it all before now but let him soak in everything as they walked down the ramp. They were immiedietly greeted by Dyllan, Beka, Tyr and Rommie, all armed with weapons and pointing at them.  
"Harper." Beka said dryly, her weapon pointed dirrectly at him. Harper stared at her for a long moment. Beka was the person Tish had heard most about. She had been in sense an older sister to Harper. The one person he trusted and loved more than anyone else. She had even saved him from Earth.  
"We said we'd give you a chance." Dylan explained coldly. "And we will. But unless we know you are Harper-" Dyllan began.  
"Which you aren't." Beka muttered, glaring at him. Dyllan looked over to her.  
"We will have to treat you like a threat." Rommie concluded.  
"This is one sucky family reunion." Tish muttered as she raised her hands in the air. Harper did the same and Rommie motioned them to follow her. Harper's eyes went over every detial of the ship as they walked through the halls.  
"You will be confined to quarters during your stay and won't go anywhere else unless I say so." Dylan instructed, making it clear that he was in charge. "At the moment we're going to have Trance check you out." He explained.  
"Trance? You mean that golden girl?" Tish asked, looking over to Dyllan. He continued to eye her stonily but nodded all the same. Finally they reached Med Deck and were greeted by Trance. She paused at the door, looking Harper up and down. Her breath caught in her throat and suddenly she threw her arms around him.  
"Harper!" She cried, clinging onto him. Tish stared, stunned slightly by her reaction. Dyllan moved foreword and placed a hand on Trance's shoulder.  
"Trance, we can't be sure he's not another one." Dyllan warned. Trance looked up to him, her eyes watering with joy. She gave a small laugh and released Harper, but clutched his hands tightly.  
"No, no, it's him!" She insisted joyfully. "Oh Harper, we thought we had lost you." She went on. Harper seemed just as stunned as they were. Trance continued to beam and Dyllan cleared his throat.  
"Trance, can I please have a word?" He asked uneasily, shifting his gaze to Harper for a moment. Trance nodded.  
"Yea, sure!" She said, although seemed very reluctant to release her hold on his hands.  
"Could you two please go over there?" Dyllan asked, motioning to the beds. Tish nodded and dragged Harper over to them, her question imiedietly bursting from her once they reached the beds.  
"How did she know?" She asked awkwardly. Harper merley grinned.  
"Well, I've told you how Trance sometimes is weird with that kind of stuff." He told her.  
"At least someone here is smart enough to realize." Tish muttered, before hastily adding, "No offence..." Harper shrugged half heartedly.  
"Yea..." He murmered nervously. Tish looked to the door where Dyllan and Trance had left out of and shut her eyes, straining to catch some of their conversation.  
"How can you be sure Trance?" She heard Dyllan ask.  
"I just know Dyllan! It's really him!" She squealed. Dyllan sighed.  
"Look, be careful." He said. "I don't want to lose you. We nearly lost you last time. Just-stay away from him for the time being." He ordered. She returned her attention to Harper who waited expectanlty.  
"Well?" He asked anxiously.  
"Nothing, just what we might have suspected. Dyllan asking Trance how she knows, her saying she just does and Dyllan telling her to be careful." She explained. Harper nodded.  
"Sometimes I can't help but value those neat powers you have." Harper said, patting her on the shoulder. She shrugged.  
"I didn't find out anything." She reminded him.  
"Yea, but whenever they do go off to talk you sure will." He pointed out.  
"There more trouble then they're worth." She muttered bitterly.  
"Ah, those bounty hunters and experimental pycos were just jealous." He assured her. She chuckled.  
"Yea, sure Seamus." She laughed. Trance and Dyllan came back into the room. Trance seemed to be itching to rush over and give Harper another hug but manages to restrained herself.  
"Trance, can you check them out? Look over they're blood work and such?" Dyllan asked. Tish tenced.  
"Uh, blood work?" She asked, exchanging looks with Harper.  
"Is there a problem with that?" Dyllan asked suspiciously.  
"Uh, actually Dyllan-" He paused nervously when catching Dyllan's look. " "Captian Hunt"," He continued with a roll of his eyes. "See, Tish here's DNA and stuff was sorta changed." He explained. "We've been trying to out run a load of mondo freaky scientist freaks for the past three years because of it." He explained and added with a nod toward Tish, "She's also-...uh, I mean from a slave planet like me." He concluded. Dyllan studied them icily.  
"I'll make note of that." He said coldly.  
"I'm sure you will." Tish muttered under her breath. Dyllan nodded to Trance and whispered for her to be careful before heading out the door. Trance looked ready to explode.  
"Where have you been all these years?! How'd you get back?? What happened??" She asked rapidly, rushing over to them.  
"Well," Harper began, holding out his fingers, "Slave traitors, Tish and her ship rescuing me, running continuously from a load of science geeks, slave owners, and bounty hunters, looking nonstop for the Andromeda, transmitions being ignored by the Andromeda and some Nightsider selling us information on Andromeda's next slipstream jump." Harper explained, beaming at her.  
"Harper, I missed you so much." She announced, reaching for her medical tools. He laughed.  
"Yea, I missed you like heck too!" He exclaimed, beaming.  
"I'll have to give you guys a shot and go through some more medical stuff." She explained hastily. Tish nodded reluctantly.  
"Yea, alright." She murmered uneasily and began toying with the necklace laced around her neck nervously. Tish was always very uneasy around medical gear. It reminded her far to much of that lab she had been in most of her childhood life.  
"Thank you so much for taking care of Harper." She said gratfully and if possible her smile grew. Tish grinned wearily.  
"Hey, no problem." She said with a nod.  
"Oh, sorry." Harper began with a sudden realization. "Trance, Trish, Trish, Trance." He said, motioning to the two of them. Trance nodded.  
"An honor to meet you." Trance stated, with a nod. She reached out her hand to Trish. Trish excepted it and nodded.  
"Same here." She said, flashing her a grin.  
"So, uh, what'ch you guys been doing for the last four years?" Harper asked as Trance prepared to take a blood sample from him.  
"It was hard after we thought you died. It took us a while to get back on our feet, but we were able to restore a lot of the Common Wealth." She explained as she removed the shot from Harper's arm. Trish felt the uneasyness grow as Trance prepared to take a blood sample from her.  
'Ok, happy thoughts.' She told herself as she looked to the ceilling.  
"You ready?" Trance asked, a hint of concern in her voice. She looked back at Trance and nodded.  
"Oh yea, I'm fine." She assured her nervously. Trance nodded uncertainly before readying her needle. Trish returned her gaze to the ceiling and winced as she felt the needle enter her arm, but didn't say anything about it. Trance removed it she let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding. She glanced over to Harper who gave her a reasuring smile, though didn't dare say anything about it. She was glad he didn't.  
Trance headed over to a desk with the samples and began running her fingers across a computer screen next to it.  
"Hey, uh, Trance?" Harper began uneasily. Trance glanced behind her and smiled, though continued her work.  
"Yea?" She asked lightly.  
"Dyllan and Beka said something about clones?" He questioned hastily. A frown appeared on her face and she paused in her work.  
"Yea." She stated quitley and didn't say more till about a moment later. "Someone sent three clones of you. They were human and everything. But they couldn't really have the emotions you had. Or many memories. They sent them at seperate times, all through the course of the years." She explained as she continued working while she spoke. "Beka nearly died the first time. We had to replace her arm with a metal one." She said softly, hurt and pain etching her features as she recalled it. "She wears long sleaves and gloves to cover it." She explained as an afterthought. Trish looked over to Harper, her thoughts on the bloodwork all but forgotten. He looked grim and uneasy. Trance swallowed. "We saw you die. All of us. We had a funeral and everything." She explained wearily. She paused again, before finally continuing. "The second one did a lot of damage. Beka shot it down. That really killed her to do that. Even though she knew it wasn't you, it hurt her a lot." She said. "The last one nearly killed me and Beka again. And we think that whoever sent them works for the Abyss because it could walk through walls." She explained quitley as she ran a scanning device over the samples.  
Silence reigned in the room for quite some time. Trish studied Harper worriedly, hoping that there was some way he could be excepted into the Andromeda crew again.  
-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-  
"Here's where you will be staying." Dylan said stonily and nodded to Harper. Harper nodded uneasily before heading into the guest quarters. Trish didn't like the fact that she couldn't keep an eye on Harper, but figured he'd be alright. If worst came to worst she was sure he would have something up his sleave. Dylan motioned for her to follow him before heading foreword. His face was still unreadable and his walk was stiff.  
"I want you to know that we've equipt Andromeda with sensors that will immidiatly detect if someone goes through walls using Abyss's technoligy." He warned her.  
"Thanks, I'm touched." She drawled as they stopped by another door. He flashed her a dark look before she entered the room. The door swished shut behind her and beeped as though to confirm that it was locked. She let her eyes travel over the room and raised her brows. Wow, Seamus really hadn't been kidding when he had been telling her about Andromeda. The room had a large bed in the center, a bathroom equipt with a shower, nice looking tables, a few computers, and even what looked like an auto chef. "Wow." She stated after a moment before heading toward the large bed. She sat on the edge of it and looked over the wall. Andromeda really was amazing. Even through Harper's discriptions she would've never imagined her to be this beautiful. She gave a small smile as she recalled him telling her with pride that he had built the AI, Rommie, and had redone and fixed the bridge himself after a Magog attack. She knew more about this crew then they would realize.  
'Speaking of which...' She thought as she shut her eyes and consentrated on the sounds around her. Finally after a long couple of minutes she heard distant voices. The more she consentrated on them, the more clearer they got.  
"Dylan, you can't keep him here!" She heard Beka's voice say furiously. She guessed they were a deck or two above her.  
"Beka, I'm giving him a chance." He told her softly. She laughed.  
"A chance?! A chance? How can you even think about that?! Or did you forget what the last three have done to us?" She snapped.  
"Beka, I think it's really him this time. And the ship's logs do indicate as much." She heard Trance say.  
"How can you be sure Trance, huh? Especially how the last one nearly killed you!" She asked. There was a pause. "That's what I thought." Beka muttered.  
"Beka, calm down. We'll make sure both of them are secure and we'll have Trance go over them for any of the anomilies the last clones showed." He assured her.  
"We saw him die Dyllan! I saw him die!" She told him exhausperatedly.  
"I know Beka." He said softly.  
"It could have been one of the clones we saw die." Trance put in.  
"I'll have to agree with Beka on this one. We all saw him die and the abyss sent three of them to try and destroy us. Who says he won't send anymore?" Tyr asked.  
"There wasn't proof of aging." Trance said suddenly after a small moment of silence.  
"What?" Beka asked irritabley.  
"Before, the other clones didn't check out to have aged the amount they should have. Wether it be by one week or by a year. Harper has." She said.  
"Yea, so the Abyss is getting better at this." Beka said bitterly.  
"Beka, I know how much it hurts for him to be on board, but until we find otherwise I'm giving him a chance." Dylan told her. "But just one chance." He added. Trish heard her give a sigh.  
"I think we should take more cautions Dyllan." Tyr said. "Maybe innteragate him and the girl. See if they're stories match and are checked out and see what we can learn." Tyr told them. There was another pause.  
"Alright Tyr, you and I should probably-" He started.  
"I want to also." Beka suddenly put in. Silence. "Beka...I don't think-" Dyllan began.  
"Please Dylan." She said.  
"Alright. You, Tyr, and I will try that. Rommie, keep going over their ships logs, dig up everything you can. Trance keep going over what you found and tell me the results." Trish heard him say, before adding, "And Tyr, please try and not injer them." Dylan sighed.  
"No promises." He growled. Trish pulled herself back to the room and opened her eyes to see the wall staring back at her. She sighed and threw her head back against the bed. This was going to be a very, very long day. She concluded irritabley.  
- - - - - - - - - - -  
TBC...So what do you think so far? Please, please review! Also I might make a lot of prequels (and sequals) once I'm finished with this one. (About Trish's and Harper's adventures and the crew's without Harper during the four years) Tell me what you think of that too! :3 


	2. Betrayal

Title: Core of all Lies  
  
Author: Shakia  
  
Spoilers: None yet O.o  
  
Disclaimer: I don't get money from this, I'm just doing this for fun and I don't own any of the Andromeda characters! :D  
  
Summary: Trish, a captian of a small ship named Ceteri, saves Harper from slave traders who tell him they have proof the Andromeda crew sold him to them. Harper convinces Trish to help him find Andromeda. After four long years of searching they finally find her, but it's anything but the reunion they expected when they find out what Andromeda's dealt with through out those four years.  
  
Authors Notes: This isn't a very long chapter, so sorry about that X.x I still hope you all enjoy it though! :3  
  
Memories lingered within his mind as Harper sat in his room. Though, technacally this wasn't his room. It made no differance. It was the same as the rest of the ship and just like the rest of it pulled memories from his mind that he hadn't thought about in a long time. He frowned. The pictures and events from them were a lot more vivid now that he was abourd the ship. Of course it didn't make much of a difference considering they thought he was a clone out to kill them. Why the heck the Abyss would want to clone him anyways? And when had they gotten the chance? Well...aside from that one time when he had been captured instead of Trish by those pysco scientists. But that had been just a year ago and from what Trance had said, it seemed like a lot more earlier that he, himself, and I had attacked. He sighed and lay back on the bed. Maybe Trish was getting more than he was.  
'Probably listening to everyone.' He thought, suddenly wishing he had her enhanced powers. As he thought about just what his former crew mates were saying his thoughts turned to Beka and his frown deepend somewhat. He couldn't explain why her mistrusting him so badly seemed to hurt so badly. At the moment it was the only thing he could feel. Well, aside from the constant fear that had been traveling with him for the last four years. Fear that his crew had sold him away. Fear that Beka really did hate him. Really was sick of him. He would've never thought so before the inncident. Before Beka had hit him. That had been the day before he had been sent to the slavers. They had had an argument and she had hit him. He shuddered at the memory, trying desperatley to surpress it. She promised him he'd be safe on Andromeda, that no one would hurt him there. It shook the trust he had with her that day and after he saw the proof they had that Andromeda had sold him he found himself wondering if Beka truley had wanted him gone. Now as he sat here he still felt that fear, strong as ever, but with it was the cold, strong hurt that peirced through him. He gave a sigh before opening his eyes. They spotted the computer on the desk across the room and he wondered if he should try and look on it. He new there weren't many things he could do on it since most files were restricted, but he also knew he might be able to get a bit on what's been happening. He could see some of the stuff Andromeda has gone through while he was gone. Deciding it was definatly better than laying there with only his thoughts and memories for company he hopped off the bed and headed to the computer. He collapsed into the chair and ran his fingers down the screen, trying to find something intresting enough to look at. As he did he again realized how much he had missed Andromeda. Everything about her. The feel of her walls and computers, the smell, everything. Even if there wasn't much on it that wasn't restricted it still felt good. Suddenly his thoughts were inturupted as something caught his eye. He tensed.  
"Seamus Zalanzey Harper's Funeral"  
He stared at the screen for a moment, and though knowing he probably wouldn't be able to, tried to access it. He silently cursed as it denied him access.  
"You really shouldn't be going on that." Harper jumped and spun around to see Andromeda's hologram looking at him. He hadn't seen it in so long he actually found it refreshing. She gave him a quire look and that's when he realized he was beaming at her.  
"Sorry, Rommie. It's just been a long time." He explained softly and grinned at her wearily. She looked him over suspiciously before disapeering. He slowly turned back to the screen and looked at the file again and frowned. He found himself, though wishing to see it, slightly afraid of doing so. Of course he could have easily by passed the codes, but he was trying to build trust with his former crew...and again he was afraid. What if they were happy he was gone? What if they had sold him away? He shook off the feeling and scolded himself for returning to those thoughts. He also didn't exactly want to shatter what little trust they gave him. He sighed and raked his hand through his hair nervously before the temptation became to strong. He had to know. He worked away on it, making sure Andromeda wouldn't be able to pick up on what he was doing. After a while he finally had full access to all files that had earlier been restricted. Though, he wasn't out of the deep end yet. If someone came in and realized what he was doing, well, he'd be in deep, deep trouble. He knew he shouldn't be doing this. He was risking everything. He then flashed a look over his shoulder before opening the file.  
Immediatly an image flashed onto the screen. It was the crew of Andromeda. He could make out a coffin. He winced inwardly at the site, finding it eerie and unnerving to be staring at his own coffin. His eyes travled over his crew and he frowned when realizing how hurt they looked. He felt slightly at ease knowing they cared enough to cry about him. Heck, he had cried about them more times than he could remember over the past four years. Suddenly as he looked over them he realized something. Beka wasn't there. The realization peirced through him like a sword and panic began to stir within his chest. Why wasn't she there? Suddenly Dylan got up to the front, looking over his crew mates wearily.  
"Mr. Harper was a hero. One of the bravest and best there was. He was the finest Engineer and he was one of the bravest and trustworthy people that I've ever had the honor to know." As Harper listen he found himself becoming more and more disbelieving to what he was hearing. He hadn't expected any of his crew to say anything like this. All he had wanted to hear fromt hem was that they really did care about him, but what he got was unbelievable. The rest of Dylan's speach was, for him, dumbfounding. How could Dylan have said those things? He just couldn't believe Dylan had actually said that stuff about him. Heck, he thought he was just a tupid mud foot from the backwater slave planet Earth, not some hero as Dylan had described him. Dylan left the front of the room and Trance took his place. As she spoke her voice shook. "Harper always tried to do what was right. He-he was my friend. One of my best. Harper, I promise you'll always have a place in my heart." She said, her voice cracking slightly as tears slid down her cheeks. "And I'll miss you. And remember you. Forever."  
Although her speech was short, it touched him. He was in disbelief that his crew was even saying this.  
He hadn't expected Tyr to be the one to step up next, but he did. For the very first time Harper had ever seen, Tyr was crying. He was actually crying. He gaped at the screen.  
"The little profesor survived through what most would have never come close. He was a true warrior, a true hero... He may has faced all his fears and come through alive. He is a true survivor and he died for what is right. He died a warrior, a hero, and a true friend." Harper continued to stare at the screen, feeling his eyes glaze over slightly with tears. No way Tyr had just said that. There's no way. Ubers just don't say that stuff about Kludges like him. Ever.  
'Alright, enough's enough.' He thought and exited out of the file mostly to keep himself from braking down then anything. He quickly whipped his eyes, feeling oddly relieved. It had always been a constant fear locked within him that his crew had truley sold him away. The fear grew as they faced different challenges and confronted different things. Of course it would visit him in his dreams too and when Dylan had refused to let him abourd he had confermed the fear. He had felt so lost and so broken after that and even still when they let them abourd. Especially by Beka. But after seeing this...wow. He would've never imagined his crew being so...sad. He sat back in his chair and studied the ceiling absently. He frowned suddenly when remembering something. But...Beka wasn't there. Why hadn't she been there? He shut his eyes and scrubbed his hands over his face. There would've had to have been a good reason for it...right? But what if there wasn't? What if she had honestly wanted him gone. With a sudden swoop the fear returned and he stared down at his hands absently, trying desperatly to come up with some explanation to why she hadn't been there. Though he tried he could only find one answer. She really wanted him gone.  
His thoughts were abruptly interupted as the door swished open. He sat up and to his surprise Beka and Dylan walked in. It was more that Beka was here that surprised him, though.  
"Dylan, can I do this first?" She asked him stonily, her eyes narrowing as she looked him up and down.  
"Beka, don't do anything you'll regret." Dylan warned, concern clear in his voice. She gave him an absent nod, but still kept her eyes fixed on Harper.  
"I'll meet you on the bridge. Go with Tyr to see the other girl." She told him flatly, nodding to the door. He nodded, eyeing her with concern before heading out the door. As the door slid close Beka ordered Andromeda to activate privacy mode and then looked toward him coldly.  
"Alright clone boy I'm here to find out why you're here." She said bitterly. The words speared him like daggers and he winced, still not sure why they hurt so much. She pulled out her gun and aimed it toward him, making his eyes widen slightly. "So start talking." She growled. He stared at the gun absently, suddenly wishing she would shoot him. "I said talk!" She snarled, her gun still trained on him. He sighed and averted his eyes to the floor "I was seperated from Andromeda and have been trying to find you guys again." He murmered quitley, although already knowing she wouldn't believe him. She let out a harsh laugh.  
"Oh, real nice. I won't hesitate in shooting you, you know. You might look like Seamus, but you aren't. He died a long time ago." She told him bitterly. A pained expresion came across Harper's face as she said this.  
"Maybe I can prove it, Bek." He said softly, taking a chance and looking up at her.  
"Don't call me that!" She roared, loading the gun. Hate and furry burned in her eyes as she spoke. He winced and nodded.  
"Alright." He agreed quitley, turning his eyes back to the floor.  
"Now tell me why you're here!" She snarled loudly, taking a few steps closer to him with her gun still trained on him threateningly. He shut his eyes for a moment, not sure of what to say. "You think I'm kidding?" She laughed bitterly before aiming to his leg.  
"No." He replied honestly. "But I was telling the truth." He tried, wincing again as he dared a look up to her. Suddenly she fired. It seemed like slow motion as the bullet tour into his leg, eating away the flesh and even part of the bone. He let out a cry, mostly out of shock then anything and tumbled out of the chair, gasping for air as the pain screamed from his leg furiously. "Maybe that'll get you talking." She said bitterly. "Now why are you here? What did you do to Andromeda?!" She growled. Spots appeared over Harper's vission as he struggled to stay conscoius. He couldn't reply to Beka either, for fear he would either throw up or cry out. "Tell me why you keep doing this!" She yelled again, this time a sob acompanying her words. Harper struggled in turning over onto his back and let out a grunt of pain as he did so. Warm, sticky blood was starting to pool downward, creating a puddle beneath him.  
Then without warning the ship jolted and explosions sounded. Harper gasped as pain shuddered through his leg along with the ship. Beka continued to tower over him, somehow managing to keep her balance and the aim of her gun. No pitty shown in her eyes as she looked down on him. He screwed his eyes shut and continued to gasp for air, trying hard not to think about the siering pain in his leg. Tears stung in his eyes, but they weren't ones of pain. It took all the effort he had to not let them fall as the realization of just what Beka had done struck him.  
"I was seperated from Andromeda four years ago-" He started between breaths and grunts of pain.  
"DON'T EVEN TRY GOING THERE!" She yelled. Harper opened his eyes suddenly, the tears shone clearly from them.  
"You hit me." He said suddenly, only slightly aware that he sounded much like a lost child. Beka stopped and stared at him, not seeming sure of what to say. Finally she managed to find words, though they were slightly strangled.  
"What?" She asked.  
"You hit me." He repeated, feeling a tear escape him and fall down his cheek. "We were in Engineering. You-you came in. We argued. And...you hit me." He whispered, his eyes falling once more. More tears escaped. Beka gaped at him, seeming to struggled to find words that never came. Finally she spoke.  
"No one else knew about that." She said blankly, still seeming to be in shock. "No one." Harper didn't reply, didn't even look up at her as she stared at him. The ship shook again, more voilently this time. Beka had to grab onto the desk beside her so not to fall. Harper had nothing to cling onto and so was thrown to the side. He let out a cry of pain, which was strangled as another explosion errupted around the ship. Sparks flew and the lights flashed off, replaced with a red glow that bathed the room. Somehow Harper managed to sit up, though the world spun around him. He blinked a few times so as to try and get it to stop, to stand still for a moment. Finally it did and seemingly just in time. Just as another explosion rattled the ship Harper saw something. His eyes grew wide in terror as the realization hit him. The cieling above Beka was rapidly begining to crumbled, small peices of it already falling downward. Somehow, but by what force Harper didn't know he managed to jump to his feet and lunge at Beka, screaming her name as loud as he could. He slammed into her, sending her to the wall a ways behind her and fell to the ground just as the ceiling above him gave away. He stared at it, his eyes widening just before it crashed down upon him, sending him spiralling into darkness.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
TBC. Yes, I'm evil :K Sorry for the short chapter, by the way O.o;; 


	3. Broken

Title: Core of all Lies  
  
Author: Shakia  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Andromeda, just love writing this! :D -wishes she did-  
  
Rating: Didn't say this before, but I might have to say PG-13 O.o  
  
Summary: Trish, a captian of a small ship named Ceteri, saves Harper from slave traders who tell him they have proof the Andromeda crew sold him to them. Harper convinces Trish to help him find Andromeda. After four long years of searching they finally find her, but it's anything but the reunion they expected when they find out what Andromeda's dealt with through out those four years.  
  
Authors Notes: Ok, another short chapter sorry 'bout that! This chapter's in Beka's point of view and what she's been through, so I hope you enjoy it!  
  
When Dylan had first let him come abourd she was so furious, she was hurt, and she was again torn. Didn't he remember what she had been through? Didn't any of them? Didn't they even remember what had happened that first year he had died? Or even just a year earlier? No. It was too soon. She couldn't go through it again and she wouldn't go through it again. The hate she felt for the Abyss was beyond anything she had ever felt. He had not only taken Harper away from them in front of their eyes, but had toyed with them. Sending three, THREE clones of him to their ship to destroy them. She remembered so clearly the way she had sobbed and thrown her arms around the first one, holding on for deer life and refusing to let go. She had poured her heart out to him, suddenly feeling more joy than she had in the year before when Harper had died. Then she found out. Found it it wasn't him. He had ripped her arm off and even now a days she could still feel the ghost pain seer through her as she remembered him doing it. Feel the blood gush out, staining her cloths and spilling onto the ground. Remembered just as he was about to kill her Dylan shooting him down. After that she broke again. She had not only lost Harper once, but twice. Of course her crew wouldn't leave her alone because of what she had done when Harper had first died. But she needed to be alone so desperatly. Didn't they understand that she had felt such joy, such hope and such happiness only to have it all destroyed again? Only to have Harper ripped away from her? The second time had been almost as bad. None of them believed it was him. Of course they didn't. But he was sure one good actor. Just like the one they now had aboard the ship. Somehow she started to believe him little by little, but wouldn't admitt it, not even to herself. Then, of course as soon as he got near a place where he could access the ship's computer he nearly destroyed Andromeda. She had to shoot him.  
"Would you really shoot me Beka? Seamus Harper who's put so much trust in you?" The words stung her so bad, digging their way into her soul. Especially because it was Harper's voice that said it. But now a days she had to remind herself it wasn't Harper. No. Harper was dead. So she fired. Shot him down. That moment would forever be in her memory, no matter how much she wished it wasn't. The cry he let out, the blood spilling over the floor, splashing to the ground. The way he lay there, his lifless eyes fixed on her. Her heart had already been shattered twice, why not once more? But again she not only lost her heart. Because of that moment, because of what she had done, because his words and...because the last thing that had happened before Harper had first died...It happened again. She had snapped again. The first time had been worse, but of course going insane never got easier. The first time she had tried to kill herself, nearly sucseeding too. She had truley been insane the first time. Tyr had saved her, though neither of them ever spoke of the day they stood in the slipstream core, her over the side while he by the railing. She betted she would've tried to kill herself even if she hadn't lost it. Harper meant so much to her, they'd been through so much, he couldn't be dead. She spent a whole year in that stupid hospitle. Then again after she had shot the clone Harper. She had been able to gather her sanity a bit quicker. Then almost a month after she got back onto the Andromeda another one came. Beka couldn't handle another one and they all knew it. But they shut him in the brig anyways. Trance had visited him while bringing him food and she even had gotten close enough to him to start believing his stories. But only slightly. Though that was enough for the clone. He finally convinced Trance to come into the cell with him and that's where he acted. Who knows why he hadn't left before then or taken her without luring her in. Maybe the Abyss wanted to crush not just their bodies, but their souls. Maybe he hadn't been able to before. What ever the reason he took her captive and walked through the walls as though they were thin air. Beka remembered this too. She remembered sitting in her quarters, tears spilling from her eyes for the thousandth time that week. She remembered as he had come into her room through the walls holding a knife to Trance's throat. She remembered the struggle that followed and how he had plunged the knife into Trance's chest. She had collapsed, her blood leaving another stain on Beka's floor. Beka had nothing to fight with and with his inhanced inhuman strength plus a knife he had the upper hand. By some miracle she had managed to outsmart him, leaving him dead on her floor. That was one of the things that made her knew that wasn't Harper. Harper could've never been outsmarted. She too collapsed in a bloody daze, but only after deactivating her privacy mode. Why had he gone to her room? Why the heck was the Abyss doing this? Why did she have to be crushed so many times? Well she wouldn't go through it again. All the anger, all the sorrow, confusion and utter, horrible loathing she felt within her that had mounted over the years were taken out on that new clone. On the thing that would again break her, maybe even send her off the edge permanantly. The thing that would break her crew. She was so angry at Dylan for doing this, for risking this. She would stop this from happening again and she would find out why they were doing this. So she had gone into the room. Had seen the person sitting on that chair, though knew it wasn't him. He had died. She had reminded herself. He had died, this was another sick game. She had ended up shooting him and at the time didn't regret any moment of it. She was finally able to repay him for what he had done to her. For taking away Harper. For ripping her shattered heart out so many times. She had been prepared to shoot him again, to watch him suffer like they had made her suffer but suddenly he said something. Something that made her blood run cold.  
"You hit me." The words struck through her, peircing her soul and ringing through her head. One of the things that had drove her over the edge had been the last thing that had happened before he had died. She remembered this too all too clearly. They had argued over something and she had ended up hitting him. That would be the one moment she would regret for the rest of her life. Would be the thing that haunted her in the waking and sleeping world. And yet, she had never told anyone. Not the doctors at the hospitle. Not her crew. Not anyone. Harper's whole being seemed to cry out "little lost boy", much like she had seen when sitting beside his bed when he awoke from a nightmare. That look no clone could have mimicked. No one could've. Then, suddenly he lunged at her, screaming her name out so desperatley, so frantically...The next thing she knew she was against the wall, her head throbbing painfully. She looked to where he had been only to find a large pile of rubble in his place and a great amount of dust rising into the air. That's where she sat now, staring in disbelief at the pile before her, at the place where she had just been standing with her gun out, prepared to fire. Her breath quickened as she tried to grasp what had happened. Slowly her mind began to process the fact that he had saved her life. That he had taken the blow. That he had remembered something she had never once told anyone. Before she knew it she was on her feet, rushing frantically to the pile. She began to desperatly heave off the large peices of concrete and metal, praying, hoping beyond anything that he was still alive. Though she did this, she had still not come to terms of who he really was. At this moment she didn't care. She didn't care if she would turn out being wrong, she didn't care if the doctors had told her thousands and thousands of times that he was dead. She just kept digging, kept throwing the peices from the pile. Her hands began to bleed, pouring the familiar sticky liquid over them, though she didn't care. Her eyes began to sting with tears as she frantically carried on, the pile of rubble now becoming more and more smaller. Finally as she lifted another one a bloody hand was there to greet her. Then an arm and finally his head. Though she didn't pause to stare at it and instead carried on her task until her bloody hands clasped one of the last large chunk of ceiling that lay in the pile. She dropped it to the side and as her eyes met his blood coated face she felt dread rush through her. What if he was dead? A panic that she had become so familiar with rose within her and she found herself afraid to reach out and check for a pulse. But she found she didn't have to as suddenly with a whimper his bright blue eyes opened. His eyes suddenly grew wide with terror and he looked up above him, locking them onto her. She couldn't find her voice as he stared at her. Only his hard, erractic breath could be heard in the room and although his features etched with pain he didn't brake his gaze to look at how bad his wounds really were. Beka's eyes studied every feature in his body, every movment and every depth of the look within his own eyes. No clone could be so perfect. No clone could be so much like her Harper. As her eyes continued to stare into his gaze she realized with a sick fear of her own that the fear in his eyes were much like the one he gave her back on the earley days in the Maru. Back when he had worked for days on end with no sleep, fear of being beaten or hit. She remembered that he hadn't even let her touch him way back then. It had taken an entire year for her to be able to touch him without him recoiling or pulling away. Nothing like a hug, though, just little things. Little things like her hand brushing against his cheek or wiping a smudge of dirt from his face. No one, not anyone could mimick the look he was giving her and she would bet she was one of the only ones who recognized it. Tears slowly began to escape, rolling down her cheek and splashing to the ground.  
"Harper?" She asked, her voice shaking so voilently she wasn't even sure if he had made her out. He didn't respond, only staring at her with those big fearful eyes of his. She let a sob escape her lips and the tears flowed more frequently. The ship suddenly jolted voilently, causing her to fly again to the wall behind her, slamming into it. Only after doing so did she realized Harper had let out a loud cry of pain as the sudden jolt caused the remaining rubble upon him to tear into him as they, along with him, catapolted themselves to the wall. He coughed and groaned as he lay beside the wall, a long streak of blood trailing from his former spot. Beka picked herself up and ran over to him, her eyes scanning over all his wounds frantically. The terror and fear consumed her now. He probably wasn't going to make it. He began to force himself to sit up as she aprouched and she moved down to gently motion him back down, but he recoiled instantly and flinched visabley. She half knelt, frozen in her spot as she did. She wanted to say something, wanted to scream, to apoligize, wanted to sob, but nothing came out. She just knelt there, tears flowing down her cheeks. She had to get him to medical. If she didn't, he'd die. This realization was a slow one, but her mind began to process it quickly. She knew she would have to get him to lean on her and she knew that he wouldn't. She bit her lip, trying to force words out to explain. "Harper...I-I need to get you to Medical." She explained, her voice still shaking voilently. He didn't respond, though his eyes went in and out of focus as he stared at her. She took a chance and reached down her hand, preparing to try and get him to his feet. He turned his head away and shut his eyes as though afraid she would hit him. That in itself made her already shattered heart brake. But she had to do this. Beka looped her arm under his and started to get up, taking him up with her. His breathing became more quicker as she did and though she wanted to kill herself on the spot for doing this to Harper, led him toward the door. It was slow just getting him there, for one of his legs had been shot, crimson red blood still oozing from it, while the other cripled from the rubble crashed down on him. It had been a miracle in itself he had survived. Another lump appeared in her throat at this thought as she tried to surpress a sob. She had to think about that later.  
The door swished open to reveal a dimly lit hallway bathed in a red glow. Harper grunted with every step and Beka found herself practically dragging him down it. She noted as the fear clutched her heart again that a trail of blood was left in their wake. They had to hurry.  
"Andromeda!" She yelled, hoping desperatly for a responce. "Andromeda, I need a stretcher, this is a medical emergency!" She yelled. She waited for a moment, expecting to hear the ship's urgent reply, but it never came. "Andromeda!" She yelled desperatly. Again, nothing. She looked beside her to Harper to realize his eyes were drooping shut. "Please answer Andromeda!" She begged to the empty hallway, tears continuing down her already red eyes. Harper fell unconscious, his head falling to her shoulder as he started to slip through her grasp. She lay him down on the ground and looked around her desperatly hoping someone to be there. But again no one was there. They were alone. She returned her gaze to the limp form before her, knowing that the only way she could get help was to leave him. How could she? How could she abandon him here like that? She shut her eyes, forcing herself to realize that if she didn't he would die. She bit her lower lip and opened her eyes, looking down at him desperalty.  
"I'm so sorry." She sobbed in barley a whisper as she got to her feet. Then after one last look behind her took off down the hall, faster then she ever remembered going. Tears flew from her eyes, blurring her gaze and her feet clattered against the hallway. Everything was so jumbled, so confused, so hectic. Her only thought was that she had to find help. She had to save him before it was too late. She couldn't lose him again or she swore she would kill herself. No. She promised she'd kill herself if she was the cause of his death. Though she wasn't sure how, or why, or if it was even possible, she knew that was Seamus Harper. And she knew she wouldn't allow him to die at any cost. She wouldn't let him die.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
TBC. Another short chapter, I know X.x But please, please, please review!! -bribes with Sparky Cola- 


	4. capture

Title: Core of all Lies  
  
Author: Shakia  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Disclaimer: I unfortunatley don't own Andromeda, though do own Trish and any other characters I make up along the way! :3  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Trish, a captian of a small ship named Ceteri, saves Harper from slave traders who tell him they have proof the Andromeda crew sold him to them. Harper convinces Trish to help him find Andromeda. After four long years of searching they finally find her, but it's anything but the reunion they expected when they find out what Andromeda's dealt with through out those four years.  
  
Authors Notes: Sorry for the huge delay. I literally haven't had time to touch the story because of all the projects we're getting in school. -blasts homework with force lance- hehe :K Any ways, er at least I've finally update! -grins sheepishly- And the reviews all seriously help guys. When I started this I thought it was the most crappiest thing ever, thanks so much :D  
  
Trish wondered exactly when things had gone wrong. She guessed it started after she punched the Captain in the face. Mind you, not that she didn't have good reason for it. At any rate she found herself being half dragged toward the brig, struggling and screaming the whole way there. After she heard the crew's whole conversation she had used her powers again to listen to Beka, Dylan, and Tyr go to Harper's quarters. She knew how much this hurt him and knew that an "interagation" as Tyr had put it, would damage him even more. Tyr and Dylan had left, heading to where she was. Though she didn't care about them. She listened to Beka engage privacy mode and though it made Andromeda deaf to the room, it hadn't made her. She listened to Beka threaten Harper and felt anger boil within her. How could she do that to him?! She had no right!  
  
Of course Trish hadn't expected to hear the sound of a gun firing and the unmistakable sound of a body fall to the floor, but she did. She heard Harper gasp for air and heard Beka's cruel words. She immidiatly drew herself back to the room, ready to jump to her feet and ram straight through the door to get to Harper. But she found Tyr to be over her, shaking her. Whenever she used her powers to listen to something far away she couldn't know what was happening where she was. That was one of the down sides to her powers.  
  
"What were you doing?" Dylan demanded from by the door. She hadn't time for this, she had to get to Harper. She pushed past the Neitchain and headed to the door, but was stopped by a hand gripping her shoulder.  
  
"Let me out." She snapped furiously, wrenching away from the grip. Dylan raised his brow, his hand on his force lance and gave her a "not in this lifetime" look.  
  
"We aren't going to do such a thing." Tyr told her. She had no time for this.  
  
"I'm not going to stand here while you're officer kills my crewmate!" She roared at them, storming over to the door. Trish knew what she was about to try might kill every chance of Harper rejoining his crew, but she also knew it would make no differance if he was dead. She hadn't done this since she and Harper had been stuck in that lab a few months back and even then she had almost killed them. But she had to try. Harper needed her. She consintrated hard on her goal and shoved her hand toward the door, praying it would work. She felt a breif smile grace her lips as her hand slid through the door and was about to leap through when she was yanked backwards. She fell to the floor and a gun and a force lance were pointed down at her.  
  
"You work for the abyss." Tyr growled. It wasn't a question really, more of a statement. She picked herself off the ground and stood as tall as she could, not caring about the weapons aimed toward her.  
  
"I don't have time for this!" This time she said it out loud, making it clear she was in no mood for games.  
  
"Looks like you just made time." Dylan said darkly. She felt the frustration boil within her and suddenly found herself throwing a punch at the Captain. Thanks to her enhanced strength Dylan was against the wall, clasping a bloody and obviously broken nose. Trish didn't have time for guilt or regret. She raced to the door, consentrating all the way and lunged toward it, hoping her luck hadn't run out. Luckily she found herself in the halls and started to bolt to the dirrection of Harper's quarters. Tyr had raced out of the room and she guessed Dylan was still recovering from the blow. Suddenly the whole ship shook, causing her to fly against the wall beside her. She let out a cry as a sickening crunch came from her shoulder. Great, it was dislocated. Her eyes watered and she surpressed another cry of pain, panting heavily. Unfortunatly Tyr had already gotten to his feet and was on top of her. He pointed his gun to her head and yelled her a harsh and deadly warning, though the words he said weren't exactly regestering. He stopped before her, seeming to be itching to pull the trigger. Dylan came up behind him, blood running down his fingers as he still held his broken nose.  
  
"Take her to the brig." He ordered, before looking up to Andromeda. "Andromeda, what's going on?" He demanded, his voice sounding slightly muffled due to his broken nose. Tyr grabbed her hands behind her back and even with her enhanced strength couldn't brake away from him, though she tried. Andromeda's halogram flickered before them.  
  
"I don't know Dylan, some ships fired on us but there was no damage to the ship." She explained.  
  
"No damage? We were thrown off our feet." Dylan reminded her.  
  
"I know, I-" She paused suddenly, her face going grim. "Dylan, there's some sort of virus in my systems. It's shutting off my AI-" She started, but suddenly flickered out. Another rattle coursed through the ship.  
  
"Andromeda?!" Dylan yelled, but there was no responce, only the sudden flicker and dying of the lights that was replaced by a red glow. He flashed a look to Tyr before tearing down the hall. "I'll be in the bridge!" He yelled over his shoulder to him.  
  
Trish thrashed at Tyr as he started toward the brig, struggling to get out of his grasp. He seemed to realize her arm and diliberitly tightened his grip on it. Trish bit her lower lip, trying not to cry out as the pain coursed through her arm, feeling much like knives jabbing through it. So here she was now, worried as heck about her Engineer, trying desperatly to get to him and trying hard not to burst out screaming from the pain in her arm.  
  
"If you knew what was good for you, you'd give up." He growled suddenly, pulling out his gun. She glowered at him.  
  
"Yea, if you knew what was good for you, you'd let me go." She snapped. His grip tightened further. The images of Harper's corpse fluttered through her mind and she suddenly swung her leg around at the Neitchain. This was not smart, for the action caused him to open fire. Cursing Neitchains she began to bolt away when another explosion rang through the ship and they jolted backward. Luckily Trish caught herself before Tyr did and she raced around the corner before he could fire again. Without pausing to catch her breath she bolted down the hallway, her only thought on Harper.  
'Please be alive, please be alive, please be alive.' She thought desperatly. Harper had been the only one in her life she had ever gotten close to. She didn't know what she'd do if that woman had killed him.  
-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-  
  
The first thing he knew as he slowly began to return to the waking world was the horrible pain. His whole body tensed as the pain grew more and more, coursing through it. He felt like he was on fire, and though tried to cry out could only let out a soft moan which caused his already dry throat to sting. He tried to force his eyes open while struggling to recall what had happened. Once he did, reality hit him like a ton of bricks causing his eyes to snap open and look wildly around him. This time he managed to supress a groan as his body stung, bombarding him with more pain at this sudden action. Though his thoughts weren't on the pain as he blearily turned his gaze around the empty corridor.  
  
Where was Beka? Where had she gone? He felt his eyes sting with new formed tears as another realization came to him. She had left him. The tears began to brake through his grasp at this realization and he couldn't supress a small sob escape his lips. Everything had happened so fast, and yet he could still remember the exact look she gave him. Her exact words. And...and she had shot him. She had shot him...He told himself this over and over again in his mind as more tears escaped his eyes. She had broken him, confirmed all his fears. She had shot him...and she had left him to die out here in the hall. And why shouldn't she have? He was after all just a stupid kludge...He gritted his bloody teeth in an effort to control the emotions pouring from him, but with little sucsess. Warm sticky blood continued to flow down into a puddle beneath him, a constant reminder to the events that he was trying so hard to not think about.  
  
The ship rattled again and this time Harper managed to avoid smashing into the wall beside him by using his one good hand to steady himself against the wall. Though for the moment he could care less to what was going on with the ship. He felt broken and lost. The ship lurched foreword and the red glow flickered as sparks errupted from the ceiling and walls. He was barley aware of the footsteps clattering through the hallways as he stared at the ceilling, finding himself to sink deeper and deeper into his own pain.  
  
"Harper!" A sudden voice gasped in horror. He didn't know exactly who it was, but it sounded familar. He didn't bother to look over to see though. Someone knelt beside him. "Harper, please answer me." The voice pleaded. He found his eyes to slowly focus on the person over him. It was Trish. Tears slipped again from his eyes.  
  
"She shot me." He whispered helplessly. A look of sorrow and remorse spread over Trish's face.  
  
"I know." She said softly, tears leaking from her own eyes. Again the ship lurched, but Trish held onto Harper, cushoning his fall against the wall. He pulled away from her, falling back to the ground. He couldn't be touched right now. He couldn't.  
-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-  
Trish couldn't hold the tears that fell from her eyes. She had only once seen Harper like that before and she had never wanted to see him like this again. She vowed she would make sure she didn't. But, now it was worse. Far worse. She was barley able to surpess a wave of tears that threaten to overcome her as she again knelt close to him. She didn't touch him, though. He needed his space more now than ever. She felt a sudden wave of furry consume her. How could she have shot him?! How could she have done that?! She bit her lip again, her tears now ones of anger. She was going to get Harper to the Ceteri and they were leaving.  
-r-r-r-r-r-r-r- Dylan ran through the doors of Command Deck, still holding his bleeding nose. He began to mop the blood from it with his shirt, for his hand wasn't providing much of a damper as the blood poured through it. He suddenly saw that someone was trying to send them a transmition. He sighed and looked down at his blood covered shirt, realizing how undignified this was going to look. Of course nothing really was dignified about the whole thing. He manually responded to it, though made sure that whoever was contacting them only recieved what he said. A face appeared on the screen and Dylan automatically straightened his form, even though there was no need for it. It was obviously a Neitchian.  
  
"Captain Hunt, thankyou for finally responding." He said lightly, grinning.  
  
"It's rather hard when you're firing at us." Dylan said coldly.  
  
"I'm sorry Captain, but it was necasary. We're here for what is ours." He explained.  
  
"We haven't taken anything from you." Dylan replied, reminded of when Tyr had once carried the bones of that anceint Neitchain and wondered if he had brought anything else on board.  
  
"Oh, I'm sure you don't realize it, but you have. You have a boy and a woman on your ship which we want returned." He told Dylan. "And before you go on in saying that the one that looks like your "former" crew mate is him, he's not." He explained casually.  
  
"Do you have proof of this?" Dylan asked darkly, aware of how funny he sounded as he spoke. The Neitchain laughed.  
  
"You're Engineer died four years ago! You were there to see it! What more proof do you need?" He asked.  
  
"I asked you if you had any proof." Dylan repeated, glaring suspiciously at the screen, though aware of the fact the Neitchain couldn't see him anyways. The Neitchain sighed irritably, his patience obviously wearing thin.  
  
"Captain we can either do this the easy way, or the hard way. I've shut down your AI and before you ask, it's temporary. We're not here to hurt you or your ship, just to take what's ours." He explained. "We will soon have full controls of the hanger bay and will be able to dock at will. I have over fifty men with me; we could easily run you over. Now, give us what we came for and no one will get hurt." He said impatiently. Dylan's eyes narrowed as he glared at the screen.  
-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-  
Beka tour through the hallways, desperate to get to Med Deck and find Trance. Tears still poured from her eyes as she ran, nearly blinding her. The ship jolted again and Beka fell against the wall, still racking with sobs. How could this have happened? She threw herself away from the wall and ran foreword again. Med Deck was so close, she was almost there. How could she have shot Harper? This was her Harper. This wasn't a clone, this was the man she had promised never to hit, never to hurt. Another sob escaped her lips and she found herself collapsing against the Med Deck's doors. They slid open and she stumbled in to a shocked Trance.  
  
"Beka, what happened?!" She exclaimed, rushing over to her.  
  
"Trance, it's Harper!" She said desperatly, about to run again out the door. Trance grabbed her shoulder and turned Beka to face her.  
  
"Beka, slow down, tell me what happened." She demanded. Beka was surprised she hadn't already ran out of tears as another wave hit her. She knew she shouldn't be, though. She had cried more after he had died.  
  
"I shot him, ok?! I shot him and then the ceilling collapsed and he saved me! He's going to die any minute, we have to go!" She insited, and without waiting for a reply bolted out of the room.  
  
"Beka, BEKA!" Trance yelled after her, though she didn't stop. She didn't turn back. She just continued foreword, desperate to return to Harper's side.  
-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-  
Harper groaned as he leant heavily against Trish. Somehow she had managed to convince him to let her help him to the ship. Of course, only with the promise that she'd give him his space as long as he wanted after this was all over. She found it pretty difficult to hold all of Harper's weight with a dislocated shoulder, but her enhanced strength did give her an upper hand.  
  
"It's alright Harper, we're almost there." She assured him, though knew that it was anything but the truth. They had at least ten more minutes of walking before they came close to it. He didn't respond, though she expected as much. There was a sudden moan and creak that echoed through the hallway, making the ship shake only slightly. "We're almost there." She whispered, more to herself this time.  
  
"Tr's?" Harper mumbled weakly.  
  
"It's ok Harper." She assured him once more. Somehow he managed to shake his head, if only slightly.  
  
"The sound...someone's boarded." He said so quitley she had barley been able to catch his words. She stopped in her tracks at this and her eyes locked onto the empty hall before her. Only a low groan coming from the ship was her responce, though she could almost feel the presence of another being nearing them. She automatically reached down for her weapon and silently cursed when remembering it was taken from her. Couldn't life ever go their way even once? She looked around her, trying to find somewhere to hide, but the closest room was a while back and Harper couldn't move very fast in his condition. Again she gave a silent curse.  
  
Suddenly footsteps could be heard, clattering against the floor and echoing through the halls. Trish took a step back, her eyes never leaving the long hallway before her. She would've tried to make the two of them slide through the walls beside them, but one didn't have a clue what would be behind them, two if the walls were to thick they would end up inside them, and three she had only once before taken someone else with her while sliding through them and she had while doing it almost lost Harper.  
  
"Stay low Harper, I'll try and knock them out." She whispered to him in reasurance as she helped him down against the wall beside them. He let out a soft groan and Trish stood back up, taking a breath and readying herself for the battle ahead. She slowly crept foreword, using the shadows along the walls as an advantage. The clattered footsteps grew steadyily louder and by this point Trish was guessing there was around six, maybe seven of them. She confermed her assumptions when seeing a few figures heading in her dirrection.  
  
"Where should we start?" A voice asked quitely and she stopped dead in her tracks. It was a Neitchain...but, not just any Neit. She bit her lower lip, hoping she was wrong about this. She slid foreword again, holding her breath and keeping her eyes locked on them.  
  
"Kludges are probably in the brig or some of the guest quarters. We'll get them either way." Another started to assure the others. One paused suddenly and held up his hand to silence the others. Trish stopped in mid step, the fear in her rising. His eyes flashed.  
  
"Someone's here." He told them gruffly. Trish didn't move, didn't even breath as their eyes scanned the hallway, trying to find whoever they might have heard. "Up ahead." He continued quitley. Her eyes widened suddenly and she cursed herself. Harper. Of course! Why was she always SUCH an idiot?! They could probably hear Harper's heavy breathing even from way over here. Of course she hadn't known they were Neits till she had gotten down here, but she still should've expected as much. They started foreword, a smug look on what appeared to be the leader's face. Now that she could actually see his face she immidiatly recognized him and found her fears to be confirmed. Great, the bounty hunters/slave traders/holders. The ones that had been hunting Harper down since he had first departed for those two weeks they were apart. Of course when finding about her they had wanted her just to get a load of money. She did have a lot of thrones on her head given out by those fricken psyco scientist freaks.  
  
The group started foreword again, all drawing different weapons. Only one took out his gun. Obviously they thought they could handle any kludge. Welp, time for their first surprise. She pressed herself against the wall, making sure she was hidden within the ship's shadows. Just as they began to pass her she lunged out at the one holding the gun, hoping the element of surprise would be what won her this battle. There was a brief struggle, and even with her wounded shoulder she was able to get the gun out of his hands and effectivly knock him out. Unfortunatley during the struggle the others had a chance to pull out their own guns. One gave a raw laugh.  
  
"You really thought you could defeat us, kludge?" He laughed. She didn't lower her gun as her hateful gaze locked on them. Though her eyes suddenly flashed to the lights above her.  
  
"Oh, I don't just think it." She snarled and fired at the ceiling madly. The lights shattered, their shards raining down onto the ground. Darkness managed to swallow the rest of the small amount of light and they all found themselves surounded by it. For one of the first times Trish thanked the heavens for her powers and that she had nightvision, before taking the distraction and raming into one of the Neits. She managed to get past him and they began to fire blindly to where she had last been. Stupid ubers. She picked up her pace, ignoring her throbbing shoulder and head as she headed to where she had left Harper. Man she would hate doing this to him, but they had to get to her ship double time.  
  
She suddenly let out a cry of pain as one of the shots grazed her shoulder, before flying off into darkness. She stumbled downward, collapsing head first onto the ground below her. Darkness was there to greet her.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
TBC. Again sorry it took so long! X.x 


	5. failure

Author: Shakia 

Title: Core of all Lies

Summary:

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine, want them, but not mine!

Authors Notes: Dang, sorry for the short chapter guys o.o I was planning on writting loads more for this chapter, but don't have the time today or probably tommorow. Thankyou so much, everyone, for reviewing! :3 They really help me and are so encouraging! :)

Harper's mind was so fogged. He couldn't think straight, he couldn't see straight and could barley stay conscious. How he actually managed to stay conscious was beyond him. But at the moment and with the pain he was feeling he found himself wishing so much to be. At least then he wouldn't feel like a he'd just fallen into the slipstream core.

Footsteps managed to echo into his subconscious and he tried to force his eyes open. Darkness greeted him and for a fleeting moment fear that he had gone blind flew through him, but he dismissed it when seeing signs of movement beside him. He squinted, trying to make out the hazy figures. Even if the halls had been filled with light he wouldn't have been able to see them clearly. His head just hurt to much and his eyes didn't seem to want to cooperate with him.

From somewhere in the back of his mind a sence of danger pricked through him and struggled even harder in clearing his mind. He heard voices, and strained to understand them.

"Take her back to the ship, it shouldn't be hard to find the other kludge." A gruff and smug voice said. He tensed, feeling his ragged breathing pause in horror. Crap how he recognized that voice. His head continued to swim as he tried desperatly and instictivley to get away from where the voice had come from. He found there was no possible way he could get to his feet so resorted to trying to drag himself across the ground. The action caused pain to run up and down his entire body and he couldn't surpress the hiss of pain that escaped his lips. The movement behind him stopped and the Neits stopped talking. Harper froze. Crap, he was such an idiot. He tried to hold his breath, but found he couldn't even manage this without braking into a fit of coughs. Why did life hate him so much?

The footsteps neared him and he again struggled to try and get to his feet, praying that they would hold them. He had no such luck and collapsed to the floor with a thud. His body shuddered again in pain, nearly taking him into oblivion. The footsteps neared even closer and before he knew it someone had grabbed him by his shirt and yanked him up to his feet. Again his feet refused to hold him, though they didn't have to with the Neit's strong hand clasped tightly on his shirt.

"Look what we have here? The kludge." He said smugly. Harper again tried to focus his gaze, but couldn't even tell if one or ten Neitchians were before him. He knew the voice though, and that was enough for him.

"Screw you." He hissed out through gritted and bloody teeth. The Neit raised his arm, fully intending on bringing it down on Harper. Harper turned his head, waiting the blow, but it never came. He cautiously returned his gaze to the hazy Neit.

"What did this crew do to you kludge?" The Neit asked with a laugh. "And to think how long you had been trying to get to them, only to end up like this." He continued. Harper felt the anger errupt within him and he struggled, however futile, with his captor. That only brought another laugh from him. "Bring him back to the ship. Tell Kavalsk we finally have him." He instructed, throwing Harper to the ground behind him. He couldn't stop the strangled cry that came from his mouth as he impacted the hard floor. The world spun violently, and he almost lost his lunch on the spot, but someone managed to hold it in. Another Neit grabbed him, lifting him by his hair this time. Crap he hated Neitchains.

"Andromeda! Andromeda answer me!" Dylan ordered to the ship as he worked feverishly at the panel before him. His nose had nearly stopped bleeding, but yet he occansionally had to mop it with his already bloody shirt. When no responce came he swore under his breath. Great, the Neitchains were on board, Trish and the clone Harper worked for the Abyss, and there was nothing he could do to stop any havoc that would come. He knew he would've been able to if Andromeda hadn't been weakened so much over the years. Only when Harper had died did Dylan realize just how much they needed him. Sure, they had gotten plenty of engineers to work on Andromeda when she was broken, but their repairs weren't as quick or efficent as Harper's. And he was constantly upgrading Andromeda's systems before. Without him that never happened. He kept them alive, up to date, without him they had been weak and valnurable. "Andromeda?" He tried again as he connected two wires together. Only silence responded to him and Dylan heaved an irritable sigh. "It's never easy." He muttered under his breath.

Harper could barley register the fact they were moving. The Neit was roughly dragging him through the halls toward the Docking Bay. Through his hazed and tired mind he still tried to understand why he was still conscious. 'Maybe it's just my lucky day.' He thought sourley. He heared the swoosh of the doors open as they approuched, but didn't have the strength to look up. Instead he kept his eyes on the blurred and dark floor beneath him. A yell suddenly issued through the halls, accompinied by footsteps clattering against the floor. Harper thought he recognized the voice, but couldn't be sure. The yell came again, though again he could not make out the words. His brain was too tired to think.

Gun fire rang out, though he had no chance to listen to the battle for he found himself in the docking bay, being carried by one of the Neits. The yell rang out again, desperate almost. He didn't want to think about who it was or what they were saying though. He didn't want to have to think. He was too tired. More gunfire, flashes and blurs of bullets flying past him. He remembered seeing the blurred outline of a ship, but never actually could recall them boarding it. There were frantic and urgent yells bouncing off the walls and he was abandoned on the floor. He could see the outline of figures darting past him and could hear the thrusters start up as the final Neit boarded. He even could remember the ship lifting, shooting out into outerspace and even through his weak state he knew that he was in trouble. That thought accompinied him as the blurred figures grew into black blobs, fading into darkness and their yells became merley whispers buzzing in his head. Finally, finally uncoinciousness greated him and he embraced it willingly.

Beka ran through the halls, her footsteps clattering behind her. The walls around her were merley a blur of colors as she ran past them. Everything was so hectic, she wasn't even sure how she'd managed to get this far without trying to force sence into the matter. But she didn't need sence right now. She needed Harper to live. She needed him to be alright. That was the only thought in her mind. Please let him be alive.

"Beka! Beka, please tell me what's going on!" Trance begged as she ran at her heals. She couldn't explain it all just yet, though. She couldn't bring herself to what had happened, couldn't deal with it. She couldn't deal with the fact she had shot Harper. The real one. "Beka!" Trance said, reaching out to grab her shoulder. Beka pulled away with a jerk, that nearly sent Trance to the ground and continued on. She took no notice to that, though. Why didn't she remember Harper being so far from Medical?

Trance was at her heals again and Beka rounded a corner to where she had left him, but stopped dead in her tracks. A hall of darkness greeted them instead of the red glow of Andromeda's lights.

"What happened?" Trance asked softly after a moment. Beka swallowed, before venturing into the darkness, her worried and frantic eyes sweeping over the walls for any sign of Harper. He had to be there, it's where she left him. He couldn't have moved on his own. She stopped suddenly, her eyes falling at the place she had left him. Her stomach twisted into sick knots of worry and nausia as she saw the great amount of blood at the wall. Trance followed beside her, her eyes widening when seeing the long trails of blood splashed onto the ground. Where was he? What had happened?! Panicked thoughts raced through her mind as her eyes darted across the walls, hoping she'd find sign of him. Nothing. Worry consumed her now, and in some effort of releasing it she called out his name, desperatly hoping for some kind of responce.

"Harper! HARPER!" She cried, moving down the hall.

"Beka!" Trance again said, rushing toward her. Beka blinked back more tears, feeling the ever present knot in her throat grow.

"Please answer me." She pleaded, picking up her pace.

"Beka, stop." Trance begged in almost a sob, frantic worry pouring into her voice as she spoke. Stop? Why the heck would she?! Not when Harper was so hurt. Not when she was the cause of it.

"HARPER!" She yelled desperatly, cupping her hands over her mouth. Without warning a wave of bullets flew at them, ringing throughout the halls. She instictivley threw herself to the ground and the bullets shaved over her. Once down she reached to her side for her gun, but froze when realizing it was gone. She had abandoned it in Harper's room. She swallowed, refusing to let another wave of tears fall from her and instead looked back to Trance. Her breath caught in her throat. Trance had been hit. She lay unconcious on the floor, her still form limp and devoid of life. This had happened dozens of times over the years, but it never made the shock of it fade away. She swallowed, scrambling toward her friend. She knew she'd be alright, and knew couldn't stay with her. Harper needed her right now, and she'd die before letting him down one more time.

She grabbed Trance's gun from her holster, and got to her feet, staying close to the walls in order to dodge the bullets. She heard voices, gruff, yelling in the distance and a sound of a door opening and closing. The firing suddenly ceased, though all was not silent. She still heard them beyond the door and found herself racing toward it. It was the Docking Bay. Without hesitation she charged into the room, firing out madly to the first people she saw. Luckily they were Neitchains and not one of her crew mates. Gun fire again rang about her and by some miracle she was managing to dodge what they through at her. Her eyes widened in horror as she spotted Harper's limp body being carried toward a large ship sitting in the center of the room. She would've thought he was unconcious, but she could make out his blue eyes. It seemed to be the only thing that wasn't stained with grime and blood. Furry suddenly arose like a blazing fire within her and she fired madly toward them once more.

"HARPER!" She cried desperatly, her teeth gritted and her eyes fixed on them. She hadn't even been sure she had been the one to yell it, but it made no difference right now. She didn't know what happened next. It felt like a spear had passed clean through her chest, eating her flesh away in a furious blow of fire. She doubled over with a cry of pain, feeling the blood splash down her hands and body, spilling to the ground. With one look of horror up to a blurred Neitchain that strode slowly toward her, she fell to the ground, landing in her own puddle of blood, gasping for air. Her world was quickly fading into a sea of darkness and a shadow suddenly fell across her. Her last thoughts were of how she had again failed Harper before she was dragged under the ocean of abyss.

"We should bring her to the ship." Bolthzar suggested, nodding with disgust to the kludge next to him. His fellow Neitchain beside him shook his head, glaring at him.

"You know the plan. Captain Hunt will be least likley to come after us if he thinks we have a clone and not the real one." He reminded him gruffly.

"You heard her. Even after all those clones she believes the kludge is the real one." He snapped. "And she'll force the captain to come after us, or come herself." He seemed to consider this, his eyes falling onto the pale woman below them.

"Fine. Bring her." He growled, before turning and heading toward their ship.

The first thing she realized as she drifted to conciousness was the throbbing pain in her shoulder and taste of blood in her mouth. She let out a soft moan of discomfort at it. The black hazyness around her was comforting, but somehow she knew she needed to wake up, though didn't know how. Though she was exhausted, she still struggled to remember what had happened. Suddenly it all came to her and she snapped her eyes open and ushered his name breathlessly.

"Harper." Her eyes darted frantically around the room and she realized she was in some type of cell. Thick bars towered before her, casting their shadow onto her panicked form. Three metalic, redish walls surounded her and she could also see another cell at the wall across from hers, but couldn't be sure if anyone was in it. She cursed allowed and struggled to her feet, clasping her shoulder irritabley. It was no longer bleeding, though a thick crisp layer of blood caked her shoulder and not to mention the fact it was also dislocated. Again, another one of her minor powers was she could heal a bit faster than normal humans, but only a bit. With the thought of her shoulder in mind she reluctantly headed to the wall beside her and took a deep breath, before biting down on her teeth. She had known she'd have to do this sooner or later, but hadn't wanted to think too much on it. With a load and sickning snap, a loud cry and a pain that blinded her, she felt her shoulder snap back into place. She collapsed to the floor as darkness threatened to over take her, but took deep breaths and fought against it in an effort to prevent it from engulfing her. Her struggled against unconciousness was fruitless once again and she found herself sinking deeper and deeper within the blackness that called her.

Dylan watched them leave through the view screen and was almost relieved. He had been so sure they would do more damage than what they had come to do, maybe even take over Andromeda, for they had been helpless against their attack. For some reason they didn't, and it was puzziling Dylan to why. Dylan watched as the ship as it suddenly went into slipstream, disapeering into the blue strings that grabbed out at it and let out a sigh, returning his gaze to the panel before him. There was a moment where he was contemplating on continuing to try and fix Andromeda, but he realized that he would have to make sure the crew was all alright. He took his force lance from it's holster and headed out the door, hoping everyone was alright. Unfortunatley he would find it to be nearly the opposite of his hopes and assurances and would end up in a worse situation then the one he was currently in.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Dang, such a short chapter X.x Sorry 'bout that, but I'm betting on being pretty busy this week and figured I'd post this up today, short and confuzling or not -.- Anyways, please keep the reviews coming guys, the more there are, the more it helps me write!! ;3 Thanks to everyone who already reviewed, it's seriously helped! :3 -gives everyone who reviewed lots of chocolates- :D


	6. Hopeless

Author: Shakia (who else)

Chapter: 6 (FINALLY)

Title: Core of all Lies

Spoilers: None now, but there'll actually be some in the future. O.o

Authors Notes: PHEW! I am so, SO sorry for the delay everyone, but I really had no choice in the matter X.x We've been loaded up with so much homework lately, especially since the Science Fair presentations were just this last week. Luckily with the presentations over I've FINALLY had time to go on my computer! Like my first time in a very, very long time! Oh, and I also finally got Microsoft Word, so all who were super annoyed by my grammar and spelling will finally be given a break! :D Anyways, thanks so much for being patient guys!

Four years. Four years of struggle, of pain, four years with every day bringing more than a good chance of death to their door step. It seemed like so much longer to Trance, seemed like a million life times. But it wasn't. It had been four years. Some may think that alone would be a millennia, but to her, to the crew, it seemed so short of a time, a moment, nothing more.

It amazed her to think it hadn't been longer. Hours felt like days to them, days like months. In some way it had been decades since that fateful day their engineer and her best friend had been taken from them. Trance had been in more pain by it than anyone would ever have realized. They had all changed on a great many levels, all taken different paths due to the constant weight of suffer the universe put them through, and yet all stayed the same in many ways. It amazed Trance that such a simple act, such a simple thing as one person's death could end up with such catastrophic results, affecting so many people so far into the future. Of course, that's how the universe worked she reasoned. One simple thing, much like a pebble rolling down a mountainside, could over time create such drastic results that could effect so many even years into the future. Trance always knew this, and that among so many other things was the reason she hated herself for not preventing what had happened. For not stopping it.

After he had died those four years had been so hard for Trance. No one on the crew knew exactly how hard it was, or how long she had masked her never ending amount of grief and pain. She was, after all, supposed to be the strong one. The girl from a future that was hell. She was supposed to be strong. She told herself this so many times, especially when she lay curled up in her quarters, crying until she could no more. She tried to be there for everyone else, tried to still make things right again, but felt so empty, even now.

When Beka had gone over the edge, even before that, she had tried her best to comfort her, to be there for her. She had visited her in the hospital nearly every day, even left Andromeda for a long time to be with her. No one else in the crew had visited her so much, though she couldn't hold it against them. Beka sometimes did though, and often confided in Trance even these days when she needed to vent about it, or find comfort from her. Trance knew she and Beka were closer now than ever before. Despite the comfort it brought her, it still didn't bring any help to the gaping hole in her heart where Harper had once been.

Trance had been there to see everything Beka had gone through in and out of the hospital, had been there even when she had screamed at her, ranted madly, cried, or even once when she had tried to kill her. Back then and even now it brought her to tears to see her that way; so lost, unrecognizable to the Beka she had known before. It was hard to ever imagine being more broken and terrified than when Beka was first in the hospital. But she hadn't known that Beka would finally heal and then fall insane again. What they say isn't true after all. It isn't easier the second time around. It had been far worse for her. Almost sure that this time Beka wouldn't make it, that she'd stay in the clutches of insanity, lost forever.

She had even been the one to find Beka the second time and had immediately recognized that she was not in the right mind. She had been so scared the last time, so terrified that Beka was gone for good. The crew had been through so much with losing Harper and now they had to suffer with losing Beka for a long time. Then after the first time Beka returned to them, of course the universe had to make it worse; had to toy with their lives and hopes even further.

From the moment the first clone had arrived she had known something was wrong. At first she took no notice to it, she was too blinded by relief and happiness to care, to want to consider otherwise. Trance blamed herself for all their pain, for Harper's death and Beka's misery and insanity. She had come back to try and restore the future, create the perfect one. She knew what was most likely to happen and what was not. She had failed. Failed the crew, failed herself, and failed Harper and hated herself for it.

When this Harper came aboard and she had seen him for the first time, she had known it was him. Despite all the other times it hadn't, all the hurt and pain they now felt when thinking or seeing his face, she knew it was him. She could feel it; knew nothing was off about him. She allowed herself once again to be blinded by the joy of him returning, this time feeling confident he really was himself.

Of course Dylan had ordered her to look through their brain activity, their blood work, everything. She did so without complaint, so entirely overjoyed to have him back. She didn't know how, or why, or even if it was possible, but the only thing that mattered to her was that he was back. Her best friend, the one man she missed more than anything, was back. Cautious and wariness didn't seem to matter anymore, and somehow she felt that finally everything would get better. But, as always, she had jumped into the thoughts too soon, foolishly following the idea like a clueless child running through a life she didn't yet understand. After all this time she had still acted so foolishly. After everything.

Though she was almost sure everything would end up being ok there was always a sense of doubt and fear. Fear for Beka. She was confident it was him, and yet knew that his presence might still again drive Beka over the edge. The last time it had happened, the last clone that had come...it was all too soon, Beka's wounds had barley begun to heal and now here was another Harper.

No one could be sure if Harper was truly back and it worried Trance to no end that Beka would go insane again. She had voiced her fears as Beka had left to go to Harper's room, but she had been so insistent, so determined to do this. Trance managed to convince herself that it wouldn't end in the mess she secretly knew it would; again taking the fool's route, blindly following a false hope.

While this was happening she had been going through everything she had gotten from Trish and Harper; looking over everything to their brain activity, to DNA and blood work. There was a lot to look through, especially with particularly odd things in Trish's physiology. She had switched to look over Harper's results, knowing Dylan and the others would be mostly concerned about that, when she had spotted something odd in his brain activity. It was almost unnoticeable, and though some might have dismissed it, it was so familiar to her. Something she had once seen, years and years ago.

She was about to look further into it when Beka had burst through the door. She could make out her distressed form, the blood on her cloths, the tears running down her cheeks and the look of horror and guilt over her face. Immediately Worry and fear consumed Trance, releasing the vicious thoughts boxed in the back of her mind. She had known Beka might lose it again, knew she could again fall insane, but had so terribly wanted everything to turn out right that she had never allowed herself to consider it. Now as she stood before her Trance immediately knew that that may be the only explanation for this.

She chased after her, needing to get her to stop, needing to get her to go back. Fear consumed her, blinded her as she found herself begging Beka to stop. But she didn't, she wouldn't stop. Trance's familiar terror flared within her and for a fleeting moment she found herself wondering if she could survive through another one of Beka's breakdowns.

She should have done something to stop her from talking to Harper, shouldn't have been such an idiot. She had to stop Beka before something happened that was, if possible, worse than this. But then she saw the blood. That only made the terror increase, rising dangerously through her chest and clasping cold claws around her heart.

As she stared at the blood, she knew. Beka couldn't be herself. The thought brought tears splashing down her cheeks and she turned again towards Beka, a racking desperation consuming her.

But suddenly there had been gun fire, they had run. She only vaguely remembered actually being hit by the bullet and collapsing to the ground in a heap. She did, however, remembered seeing Beka throw herself to the ground as the blackness ate away at her vision and her breaths echoed throughout her head. She remembered being dragged into the sea of darkness to the sounds of gunfire and the desperate and fearful thoughts that consumed her, and she remembered the cold tears that slid down her cheeks, wishing nothing more than to never wake up again.

-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-

Harper didn't want to return to reality. That was the first thought that entered his brain as his foggy mind began to clear from the darkness that had surrounded him. For a moment he wasn't sure of anything, wasn't sure of what had happened, or why he was feeling so…so broken. One glorious moment he could live without having to remember anything. But then it all came crashing down upon him unexpectedly, taking him off guard.

He let out a strangled cry and snapped his eyes open, cold sweat drenching him. His heart raced as he stared up at the dark ceiling above him, not really seeing it at all. All he found himself thinking about was that one scene, over and over again. His breath came in quick and uneven, though he didn't care. He didn't care that he felt a lot better than before, didn't care that his mind was clearer. The only thing he could think about was what had happened…all he could see was her towering over him, gun in hand, looking down at him with a twisted satisfied look on her face.

He screwed his eyes shut, trying to rid himself of the image; trying fruitlessly to think of anything but it as tears spilled across his cheeks and fell unnoticed to the ground.

"Maybe I can prove it, Bek."

"Don't call me that!"

Her shrill voice rang through his head and he let out a long shuddering breath which died into a small sob as more tears escaped him. He had spent four years, four years trying to return to them, trying to return to her. But…they hated him, she hated him…He remembered so vividly the satisfied, almost vengeful look in her eyes as she towered over him, remembered the hate that leaked through every word. Then again, he thought, there was no blaming any of them; he was just a kludge, worthless and replaceable.

He let out another sob that shook his whole body and opened his eyes again to the dark room, ignoring the hot tears that poured down his cheeks. Those four years they had never wanted him, all the time he had been searching, all the time the only thing keeping him going was the thoughts of them…of Beka. It had all been pointless, the entirety of those four years. His hopes, his memories…none of it mattered. None of them cared. Hopelessness and great wave of emptiness greeted him, accompanying the horrible sense of betrayal and hurt. None of it mattered…

"Who's there!" A voice demanded fiercely through the darkness. Somehow he recognized the voice through his pain and utter hopelessness, though found himself not able to care. Nothing mattered, Beka hated him, the people he had once thought of family wanted him dead…They were the only things he ever had. "Hey, don't think I didn't hear you. I swear, if you're one of those ubers," She began bitterly. He let out another shaky breath, feeling the hot tears to continue to run down his cheeks.

"Trish?" He choked, a hint of helplessness to his voice. There was a loud gasp of concern and recognition and he vaguely heard movement.

"Harper! You alright? Are you hurt?!" She demanded. Harper didn't respond, he barely registered the words. "Harper?" She asked urgently after a pause. He swallowed and lifted his hands in front of his face, never bothering to wipe the tears from his eyes. A film of rusty colored blood splashed over them, already dried. He managed to lift his head enough to glimpse the rest of his body, before letting it fall again to the floor. Most of his wounds were healing. The blood on his clothes was no longer a bright crimson, but rather a dark rusted color. The thought brought him no comfort; in fact all emotion seemed to have been stolen from him, leaving him in an empty void, devoid of life or feeling.

"No." He whispered blankly. "I'm not hurt." He even noticed how dead his voice sounded; notice no trace of the racking sorrow that had earlier been eating him alive in it.

"Harper?" Her voice was nervous and concerned, but he didn't notice. He didn't care. "We're going to get out of this." She finally said. He found her words had no effect to him and continued to lay there and stare at the ceiling, feeling nothing, thinking nothing; only left with the sense of empty numbness the void brought. "Please answer me Harper." Harper had never heard desperation to Trish's voice, not even in their darkest times. Now it was clear, washing through her every word. "Please Harper…" She said again. He didn't though. He didn't even try to fight the emptiness. Didn't care enough to.

-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-

Trish had felt anger. She had felt hate. But nothing she had felt compared to what she felt towards Beka, towards the woman that had broken Seamus Harper the only man she had ever cared about. She could see Harper through her cell; could see his limp form lying in a cell of his own and it scared her. Scared her that he wasn't cracking off bad jokes, wasn't reassuring her they'd get out of here. It terrified her that there seemed to be no life in him, seemed to be nothing…

"Harper…Harper!" She tried desperately. "Please Harper, please….just answer." She begged quietly, the terror and desperation within her clawing at her venomously. But no response came, nothing was heard from the dark cell before her and tears began to cloud her vision, spilling down her cheeks.

She couldn't remember crying from fear or pain before, knew, despite everything she had been through, had never shed a tear for the feelings. But now such terror and sorrow engulfed her, tearing into her so venomously that she couldn't stop them. They washed over her face, clouding her vision as she stared desperately to the cell before her.

"Harper…" She whispered shakily, wishing more than anything he would respond; would just be okay. No wish of hers had ever come true before, and this was no different.

Then without warning footsteps rang through the hall, clattering around them ominously. Trish managed to tear her gaze from Harper and stared fixedly to where they were coming from, feeling a great amount of dread fill her; accompanying her fear and pain. Tridan, the Neit that had earlier led the group to capture them, strode through the hall and paused between their cells. He gave her a smug look before turning to Harper's cell. A great rush of hatred filled her and she glared at him with cold, furious eyes.

"So kludge, we finally have you outsmarted." He boasted as he swung open the cell. Trish leapt to her feet at this and, knowing she wouldn't even need to concentrate before acting, thrust her weight against the bars, intent on using her powers to slide through them and beat the Neit to death. But a sudden jolt of pain blinded her, washing through her body like a giant wave and she collapsed, gasping for breath. Though her vision was blurred she managed to look up to Tridan who merely smirked down at her.

"Like our new invention? It was made specially for you." He told her. She looked down and only now noticed the metallic case around her wrist. She gritted her teeth and looked back to him, hate strong in her veins. Tridan turned his back to her and instead focused his attention on Harper. "Prepare yourself for the most pain you've ever felt, kludge." His voice no longer held the smugness it had before, but instead a foreboding coldness that seethed through his being.

"Don't you dare hurt him!" Trish roared, again leaping to her feet. He laughed, looking back to her briefly.

"And what will you do if I do?" He asked, a grin again appearing on his face. She clenched her fist so hard she knew they were turning white. Tridan grabbed Harper by his hair and dragged him to his feet. Harper winced and yet gave little resistance to him. Trish clutched the bars before her and caught a glimpse of his eyes. She stopped dead, feeling her breath leave her. No emotion lay within them, nothing but the empty lifelessness she had earlier noted in his form and voice. She had never imagined to feel the terror that now erupted within her and she found herself shaking her head, wishing more strongly, more than anything that she could get through the bars that separated them and get him as far away from the Andromeda and the Neitchains as possible.

Tridan jerked him foreword, never releasing his hold and forced him out of his cell. Though he limped heavily, Trish knew he was better off than he had been, though this thought brought her no comfort. She found herself yelling his name, found the tears to return to her, along with the clinging desperation.

"Harper! I swear if you hurt him I'll kill you!" She roared, pounding against the cell with such force her hands began to bleed. "HARPER!" She cried, feeling the terror to come to a new level, consuming her every thought. She let out a sob and pounded again against the bars, though more weakly this time. "Harper." She whispered and fell to her knees.

-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-

Dylan ran through the halls, yelling Andromeda's name every once and a while; but only to be sure she was still offline. The halls felt empty and ominous as he tore through them, calling also to his crewmates in hopes for some response. So far he couldn't find any of them and without Andromeda's help could not have any idea where any of them could be. He was now running toward the docking bay, guessing they might have tried to fight the intruders that had boarded them. Worry filled him at the thought and he wondered if any of them had gotten hurt. Surely not, they were all too careful to fight without a strategy or plan. But the thought of one of them lying in a mess of blood, dying alone, caused him to pick up his pace.

Suddenly he stopped as he turned a corner and stared out at the hall filled with darkness. He stared at it, feeling a sense of dread settle within him before he drew out his force lance. But just as he started down it he froze, spotting something crimson shimmer against the light from behind him. He turned toward it and continued to stare at the mess that splashed over the walls, and as he looked around noted, over the floor as well. A dark hall was never good, he thought, especially when blood covered it.

Without another thought he bolted down the hall, his eyes scanning frantically over the walls for who ever had once had the blood that now streaked across the hall.

"Beka! Tyr! TRANCE!" He yelled, his voice holding worry and a hint of fear to it. When no response came he picked up his pace, going even faster than before. A horrible thought crept into his mind, one that he didn't know if even he could deal with. What if one of them had died? What if his earlier vision had been true? "BEKA-" He hollered, but stopped dead when finally spotting a limp figure upon the ground. He bolted to her side and immediately recognized it to be Trance. Her form was cold and unmoving, but Dylan saw no blood on her, nor a wound. "Trance?" He whispered coaxingly, resting his hand on her shoulder. She let out a soft moan and Dylan felt relief swoop through him. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at him in confusion, seemingly dazed.

"Dylan?" She asked weakly and uncertainly and blinked.

"Trance, what happened? Are you alright?" Dylan asked urgently, studying her form in the darkness. She nodded uncertainly and furrowed her brows.

"I'm…" She started but suddenly her eyes widened and she leapt to her feet with out warning. Dylan fell backward, taken off guard by the sudden action. "Beka!" She cried, her eyes filling with frantic fear. "Dylan! Where's Beka?!" She demanded, her eyes looking frantically over the hall.

"Trance, calm down. What's happened?" Dylan asked again, but Trance bolted down the hall. Dylan quickly followed, but nearly lost her as she was running with extraordinary speed. He managed to burst through the docking bay behind her, completely out of breath.

"No." Trance whispered. Though Dylan had still not caught his breath, he ran to her side. A pool of crimson splashed on the ground, glimmering dully in the light. Trance stood their, rooted to the spot with a look of horror on her face.

"Trance…who's blood does this belong to?" Dylan whispered, turning to her. She tore her eyes from the blood and looked up at him with desperation, tears swimming in her eyes.

"Outside…I don't know…But this…this is Beka's blood Dylan." She sobbed the last part and Dylan too felt fear rise within him. Tears slid from her eyes, rolling down her cheeks. "Dylan…Dylan, I think she's…I think she's not herself." She said in almost a whisper, her voice shaking. Fear leapt within him and he stared at Trance, his whole body tense. Dylan had considered this heavily when making his decision, had been sure to try and keep the distance between Beka and Harper very wide. But if she had truly gone insane again…if they truly had to suffer through this again...

Trance's form started to shake and tears now streaked across her face. Dylan saw a terror and desperation in her eyes that added onto his own terror. He had never seen Trance like this, not after Harper had died, not after Beka had gone insane, not even after the clones had come. She had never seen the look of helplessness and terror that he now saw in her and that frightened him more than anything.

"Dylan, she's…I can't…" She started in a sob, her voice now violently shaking. Immediately Dylan wrapped his arms around her. She resisted, but only for a second before crying into his shoulder, her breathing shaking as she did. His shoulder grew wet, though he didn't care and instead continued to hold her.

"We're going to find her Trance. She's going to be alright." He promised her, though found himself doubting his words. Would they really be able to get Beka back? Was she even alive? He shut his eyes and let out a heavy breath at the thought. He had to have faith. Faith she had made it, had still been strong. Had survived through another clone.

-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-

Trish sat in the empty cell just a little after Tridan had dragged Harper away. The cell before her continued to lay open, bringing only dread to her. Her thoughts were consumed to what they were doing to Harper. She had never known exactly why Tridan and the other Dragons have been so intent on capturing Harper. Though Harper was a genius, she was sure the Dragons wouldn't dedicate four years searching him out just to get another slave. Harper had never told her, even after she had asked him. He had, however, offered to leave when she had asked. She laughed and assured him he didn't have to and never brought it up again.

Another set of footsteps rang through the halls and she looked up immediately, terror and alertness filling her. Though the pair of people who did come into her line of vision was not the people she had expected to see. In fact, she would've expected to be anyone else in the world than who was now being shoved toward her cell. Her eyes widened and suddenly such a great amount of loathing consumed her, one stronger than any emotion she had ever felt in her life.

"Meet your new cellmate." The Neit spat at the woman before Trish and Beka looked up to her, her face visible in the darkness of the hall. 


	7. Truth

Author: Shakia

Title: Core of all Lies

Spoilers: Well, not this chapter, but "Mad to be Saved" for later :D

Disclaimer: Yes, there all mind! :K Mah, wish it were so, but it isn't. Only Trish is truly made from the creepiness that is my mind ;)

Authors Notes: Shoot, I forgot to mention, for those who didn't catch it Harper and Beka were healing because the Dragons had healed him. Why? So they wouldn't die, of course! I mean, Harper was shot and had the ceiling fall on him. He wouldn't have lasted very long O.o So, sorry for not making that clearer, that was my bad O.o;; Also, sorry for the short chapter X.x And thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, you guys rock! :D Keep them coming, the more there are the more quicker the update'll probably be :3

His head pounded. Throbbing so violently he wanted to wretch. He gritted his teeth, taking in forced breaths which only served to help add to the pain stabbing through his skull. He tried to remember what had happened, searched deep through his mind for the answer. He felt so tired, so weak. His throat felt raw, and his head felt ready to explode.

A soft moan escaped him and his head gave a sharp sting of protest. He winced and tried again to search the darkness of his mind. Trish…He had left her, just two days before. He had paid back his debt to her. His head gave another hard throb. Despite the horrible pain, he strained to remember. She had given him an old very small ship to have to travel. Someone was firing on him. People…appeared in his ship. Suddenly it felt like his skull was a lit with a wave of flames and he tried to cry out, only managing a croaked cough.

He cracked his eyes open, his breathing labored, and found there to be someone above him. He also found out that he was bond down to some kind of examination table. Three long metal bands stretched over his waist, legs, and chest. He returned his blurred gaze to the person before him, who wore a black cloak which concealed his face and hands that were held limply at his side. He looked down to him, but still Harper couldn't make out his face.

"Who the heck are you?" He demanded gratingly, slightly surprised to find his voice sounding so cracked and sore.

"I'm really sorry I had to do that to you Shay." The man before him replied honestly, a hint of sorrow held in it. Harper stared at him in disbelief.

"What?" He demanded breathlessly, his voice still croaked and his head still pounding dangerously. Only few had called him Shay when he was a kid, and they were all dead. Brandon, his cousins; no one else knew about that.

"I had to." He paused and shook his head regretfully. "You're the only one I trust." He continued almost chuckling. Harper continued to stare at him, bewildered. He…he recognized that voice. But from where?

"Who are you?" Harper demanded again, his voice continuing to hold disbelief to it.

"I don't have much time to explain why I did it…you'll be out of it for a while. People will hunt you for it, they hunt me for it. They'll torture you; they'll try everything to get it from you. But I've hidden it well. You won't even know what it is until you are forced to remember it. Even then, no one can look at it but you. But listen to me Shay, don't trust anyone. Don't talk to anyone. Especially not you're…friends." Harper couldn't help but notice the note of hate that was held within that one word, "friends". "I've messed up pretty bad in trying to fix things; in fact everything's going horribly wrong. I tried to prevent this, and now it's happening. Just remember, when you do remember, don't tell anyone. No matter what, don't tell anyone. Not Trish, not Beka, especially not Beka." He warned, his voice again holding a hint of bitterness when mentioning Beka's name.

"Yea, what exactly did you do to me?" He scowled, trying to feel anger at this man who obviously hated his friends, but still had the nagging feeling like he knew the person before him so well.

"Gave you a gift." He told him simply. "Shay, just please, don't let anyone know." He whispered. Harper gave a cold laugh which broke into a fit of dry coughs. His head reeled with utter pain and this time he did wretch, barley able to move his head to the side of the table. The man waited before he returned his bitter gaze to him, shaking violently and feeling even more drained then before.

"Yea, and why would I trust you?" He croaked, breathing heavily and glaring up at him. The man revealed his hands and Harper noticed immediately that there were rows and rows of scars that ran deeply on them; even chunks of his hands missing. He pulled down his hood and revealed his dirty blond hair, cold, dead blue eyes, and scars running like spider webs across his face. He had a metal mask fussed in half of his face, but Harper recognized him. It was hard not to. He gaped at him, feeling utterly shocked. The man gave a small smile.

"Because, Shay, I know more about the future then you ever will." He replied, his icy blue eyes looking directly into Harper's own.

Harper was vaguely aware of being dragged through the halls. He felt the pain from his leg shoot up it every time he took a step, knew he should be scared for what was ahead, knew he should be at least nervous. He knew that he had something they wanted, and knew they would do anything to get it. He should be afraid. He should be wary of what was ahead. But somehow, somehow he wasn't. He didn't feel anything through the suffocating fog surrounding him.

Some small part of him cried out to him to fight the fog, to feel something, anything, and yet he ignored it. It didn't seem like anything mattered. He was dead. His hope, his trust, his life had been shattered and he made no effort in trying to repair what little was left.

Tridan glowered down at him, a look of furry flashing briefly across his face.

"You've caused us too much trouble over the year, kludge." The Neit seethed coldly, but suddenly a twisted smile spread across his face. "You'll beg us to kill you when this is over." He told him. Harper stared at the floor blankly, the fear he would have expected to stir within him nonexistent.

Tridan stopped suddenly and Harper glanced up to see a door. It slid open and Tridan shoved him inside, where he collapsed due to a sudden spike from the pain in his leg. He took in deep, uneven breaths and looked upward. A large Neitchian scowled at him, a look of cold amusement across his face. Kavalsk.

"Get him into the machine." Kavalsk ordered. Tridan roughly grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him to his feet before thrusting him into what might have been a chair. It was large and metallic, its top curving over into an almost a half circle where what appeared to be a laser was attached to it. Cold metallic bands lay waiting to restrain him.

His eyes watered as his body slammed against the cold back of the chair and pain spiked through his body. For a moment spots clouded his vision, before clearing enough so he could realize that the cold restraints had clamped closed around his wrists and legs and forehead. He looked up to see an eager, amused smirk across Kavalsk's face.

"No matter your efforts kludge, we will get what we want." He growled. Under normal circumstances Harper was sure he would point out that neither of them really knew what it was that Kavalsk wanted, but again the thought dissipated into nothing. Harper didn't bother to look at him, staring instead to the wall behind him, not really seeing it.

A part of him was now screaming for him to snap out of it. To realize just what was about to happen. His brain was going to be searched for that information, and they were going to try and extract from his mind. He knew this, knew it might very well be the most painful thing he's ever felt, and yet felt nothing. He did not respond to the cry from the back of his mind. He knew what was coming, and somehow didn't care.

A woman in a white suit came around the other side, fidgeting nervously with a flexi, her face pale and nervous. Her blond hair was wrapped in a bun in the back of her head and her brown eyes rested on Harper with an agitated look. He looked up to her for a brief moment, but she turned away, shame clear across her face. Without making eye contact with him she ran her hands across a control panel. The gems and lights at the bottom of the curve in the chair began to glow, emitting a small hum. Kavalsk gave him one last twisted smirk, before nodding to her.

"Let's begin." He ordered.

Trish stared at Beka, opened mouthed. She hadn't been able to fully comprehend her presence, even after the door clanged close. But then suddenly her shock dissipated, replaced only with the consuming loathing that had leapt on her so suddenly. It blinded her, consumed her; it was the more strong than anything she could ever remember feeling. And all at once she gave out a cry of furry and lunged at her.

"YOU-YOU WICKED, HORRIBLE, WORTHLESS CREATURE!" She roared, thrusting her fists down on her. Beka had obviously not been expecting this; she was thrown off her feet and the two slammed against the wall; Trish punching, swiping, doing anything to hurt her. "How could you?!? HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HIM!" She cried furiously, her face red with anger, tears spilling freely from her eyes, and her knuckles sore. Beka cried out and struggled with her, before managing to shove her momentarily off of her.

Trish didn't pause to see how badly Beka was hurt or to hear what she had to say. She didn't even allow her to catch her breath. She was on top of her again within moments, hurting every bit of her she could. She wasn't aware of the crimson caked across her knuckles, or Beka's attempts in retaliating, she just didn't care. She wanted to make Beka feel as much pain as she could possibly manage; she wanted Beka Valentine to suffer.

Suddenly, with a force surprisingly strong, Trish was again thrust off her. She fell to the ground and Beka struggled to her feet, gasping for breath. The wound from her stomach had been reopened, spilling blood everywhere. Bruises were already showing themselves in the swollen parts of her face; cuts and slashes stretched over her face, legs and arm, and she was shaking violently. Her glove had been torn on her other arm, showing specks of metal beneath it and she was drenched with sweat. Trish leapt to her feet, preparing again to lunge at her.

"You broke him." Trish said in barley a whisper, her voice flowing with hate. "Through everything he's been through, you broke him." She hissed furiously, her nails digging deeply into her clenched fists. Beka stared at him, horror suddenly crossing her features. Anger spiked within her at this. That woman had no right to feel sorry; not after what she had done. Not after what she had said.

Grief, horror and what was unmistakably hopelessness crossed her face and she shook her head wordlessly. Trish felt the urge again to bring pain to Beka, more consuming then before.

"You know what he's suffered through in his life?! DO YOU?! Do you know how much he loved you?! You were the world to him!! AND YOU BROKE HIM!" She shrieked. Beka winced visibly and collapsed against the wall, tears now pouring freely from her eyes.

Trish panted heavily through her gritted teeth, but though loathing consumed her she did not move. She felt like screaming, felt like breaking the woman like she had broke Harper. But she didn't move, staring; hate radiating from her at Beka.

And suddenly it happened. Trish might have lunged at Beka, might have killed her if it hadn't been for what happened. Trish stared, absolutely terrified at the hall outside, frozen to the spot. Screams echoed across the hall, ringing through out it. The sound caused all breath to leave Trish, caused her to forget completely about Beka who lay, horror struck much like her at her feet.

"Harper." Trish gasped.

It was like pain he had never felt before. It felt like he was being torn to pieces, was on fire, it felt like a he was being eaten alive, but so much worse. He could hear nothing; his ears were deaf from the pain, his eyes blinded from it. All he knew was it, all he could feel was his every nerve screaming out, begging for it to stop. It continued on and on, only growing worse by the moment and he could do nothing to shield himself from it.

Dylan walked through the halls, his hand on Trance's shoulder. The two were making their way through them, trying to find Tyr. Andromeda was still dead and Dylan's uneasiness of this grew worse by the moment. Tears still tracked down Trance's face, but she was no longer sobbing, she no longer held the look of helpless horror she had just hours before.

"I think we should go this way." She whispered suddenly, pausing at a hallway. Dylan nodded silently and the two headed down it with only their footsteps ringing about them for comfort.

They walked in silence, never mentioning Beka or Harper. Dylan didn't know how he could tell Trance that Harper had been another clone. He had seen that girl walk through that wall; knew unmistakably that they had again been fooled. He hated to think about loading Trance with this information, though couldn't even be sure if she already knew.

"Tyr!" Trance cried and Dylan looked up to see Tyr lying, unmoving on the floor ahead of them. Trance raced ahead, falling down beside him and quickly looking him over. Dylan jogged over to them, pausing when Trance looked to him.

"He's alright. It looks like he was knocked out by being thrown into a wall." She told him quietly. "We should probably get him to Medical anyways." She continued and stood up. Dylan nodded, looking down at him.

"You're sure he's alright?" He asked, looked up to her. He really felt no need to ask, but needed the reassurance. She nodded and he knelt down beside Tyr.

"Tyr. Tyr, wake up." He tried, shaking him slightly.

"Why am I on Andromeda's floor?" Tyr growled without opening his eyes.

"You were knocked out." Trance supplied wearily. He opened his eyes and slowly got to his feet.

"Must have hit the wall, Tyr." Dylan told him and also got to his feet. Tyr glared at him, but the look was short lived.

"The girl?" He questioned, looking at Dylan.

"Taken. Both of them, by Neitchains." He told him. Trance looked in between them, suddenly looking scared.

"What? What are you talking about Dylan?" She asked nervously, her eyes fixed to him.

"You didn't tell her?" Tyr asked, glancing toward Trance. Dylan hesitantly shook his head. "Girl…I'm sorry to say this, but that was another clone working for the Abyss." He told her. For a moment she looked shocked, but shook her head.

"No, Dylan, he was the real-" She started in disbelief. Dylan again rested a hand on her shoulder, his brow furrowed with worry and his face crestfallen.

"The girl who he was with walked through the walls, Trance." He said softly. "The two worked for the Abyss." Trance shook her head, looking grief stricken.

"It…he…" She started desperately, looking between them. Her eyes again glimmered with tears which spilled down her cheeks. "I was so sure." She whispered helplessly. Tyr was even giving Trance a concerned look as the tears left her.

"Dylan?" Dylan turned around and saw the most beautiful thing he had seen in quiet a while. Andromeda's glimmering form gave him a confused look, but then worry crossed her features when her eyes fell on Trance. "Captain, what's happened?" She asked.

"Andromeda." Dylan sighed, a small amount of relief filling him. "Lots has happened. Where's Beka?" He asked, what small relief that had been with him suddenly vanished. Andromeda frowned and paused.

"She's not on the ship…" She said slowly, concern creeping again into her words. All three looked up to her at this. "I have no idea where she is." Andromeda admitted.

Beka wasn't sure how long it had been. It felt like eternity since they had first heard Harper's screams. They tore what little was left of her to shreds, leaving her previously broken heart to shards.

Trish had been trying this entire time to get through the cell, though Beka wasn't sure what she was doing. She didn't spare a thought for it though, concentrating solely on what they were doing to Harper…to what she had done to him.

Trish threw herself again and again at the bars, each time letting out a cry of pain herself and collapsing to her knees. Beka had buried her head in her knees, hating herself. She had done this to him. This was the thought that currently consumed her, sending waves of tears to flow down her cheeks. She had done this to him.

Harper never got used to the pain and it never got better. In fact it seemed to continue to grow worse, maximizing every moment he was there. Every nerve, every part of him was consumed by flames, by needles, by acid. But then just as he was sure his head would explode, without warning his vision exploded into light. A sensation, one other than pain, suddenly flew through him; unlike anything he had ever imagined before. It was breathtaking, was consuming his very being.

Suddenly he could not only see the people in the room before him, but feel them. He could feel Tridan's beating heart, could see it, he could feel the life within him. He could taste the air around him, could feel the colors of the room. But the overwhelming feeling didn't stop there. He could suddenly see a million miles away; could feel the stars as his gaze swept past them. He saw a planet, felt the planet, and another realization hit him. He could not only see it, but manipulate it.

With a single thought clouds began to gather over the surface of the planet, sweeping for miles across it and for a moment a feeling, an emotion finally swept through him. He was in complete awe.

But then he was ripped away from the planet, the stars, to find himself staring again to the room, but this time he could not feel it. He was suddenly aware that sobs were escaping him, tears flowing freely from his eyes and that he was soaked in sweat. Pain continued to radiate from him, though he was vaguely aware that the machine had been turned off.

"What?!" Harper struggled to stay conscious as he looked over to where Kavalsk was. The woman in the white coat looked a bit angry and was gesturing at the equipment before her.

"I don't know. I can't help it if we can't extract it!" She retorted. Kavalsk looked ready to murder her, his eyes flaring dangerously.

"How do we get it, then?" He snarled. She glanced up to him.

"I've been able to find what you want, but it's impossible to extract. It was basically downloaded into him, but whoever did it, did it so it's impossible to get at it." She explained.

"Answer the question!" He snapped furiously. She hesitated, setting her flexi down.

"He's the only one who knows what it is." She explained. "And the only way for you to know is if he told you." She said crossly. Kavalsk's eyes suddenly turned to fix dangerously on Harper who suddenly found there to be what felt like a rock to sink within him. He had known what was coming even before the woman had tried to explain it to Kavalsk. He vaguely remembered being told about that.

Kavalsk ran his hand across the panel and Harper's restraints released him. He fell limp, taking in shaky breaths; tears still running down his cheeks. Kavalsk then stormed toward him and grabbed him by his shirt, bringing his face uncomfortably close to Harper's.

"I told you kludge, we will get what we want. One way or another." He snarled quietly. Harper shut his eyes at this, feeling a sudden sense of dread for what he knew to be coming. 


	8. Gone

Title: Core of all Lies 

Author: Shakia

Spoilers: Wow, guess not /

Authors Notes: Ack, for all it's worth, so sorry for the long wait X.x I'm no good at updating fast . (fast? What's that:P) Anyhow, hope you guys enjoy the next chapter anyways :D And thanks SO much to those who review! YOU GUYS ROCK! Thanks everyone for their oppinions also and suggestions! -gives high fives to all-

His cry of pain was strangled into almost a gurgle as the blood rose through his mouth. He spat it out to the ground, shaking violently and gasping for breath. He was so utterly drained from having his mind searched that he could barley move. His breathing was forced and every time he took in a single rattling breath his throat whined in pain. That was the least of his problems, though. Fresh blood drenched over him, along with sweat soaking him. He could now no longer tell the difference to what was up and what was down; the world around him had blurred together. Kavalsk had roared the question at him so many times that Harper felt like retching every time he heard it.

Again Kavalsk grabbed him, violently wrenching him to his feet.

"What did you see, kludge!" He demanded, his voice cold and furious; his eyes glinting dangerously. But again Harper made no response, instead glaring before him, breathing heavily. The metal coil of a whip crashed again down on him, sending what felt like flames to eat at his open wounds. He gritted his teeth, trying to suppress the cries of pain as Kavalsk again and again threw his whip down on him, each time causing the flames to eat him alive.

"Stop!" Harper only vaguely heard the voice, and didn't have the strength to see who had said it. "You're going to kill him and the information will go with him to the grave." He heard her cold voice say. "I don't even know if I can heal him now. I'm good, but I won't be any help if you keep doing this." There was a moment's pause and suddenly Harper felt himself being dragged to his feet again. Sticky, warm blood pooled in the place he had once lay, but still he could barley make out one blurred figure from another.

"Take him to his cell; we'll continue this later." He heard Kavalsk scowl.

"I said he's too hurt-" The other voice began in protest, but he cut her off with a dangerously low growl.

"You better hope you can heal him, otherwise you'll be in worse shape than him." He snarled and Harper felt himself being thrown foreword. He let out a strangled cry, feeling again the taste of coppery blood to fill his mouth as he slammed into the hard floor. He had no chance to try and collect himself for he was again pulled to his feet, this time by two strong arms.

"Move kludge." The voice was muffled, but somehow made it to his blurred mind. He felt like laughing out loud for he could barley move, let alone walk. All he managed was another strangled cough, sending specks of blood to the floor beneath them.

Eventually he was vaguely aware that they were moving; he being again dragged down the hall. Pain continued to eat him, continued to run over his body like flames, licking at his open wounds. He wasn't even aware of the few tears of pain that escaped him even now, disappearing in the crimson splashed over him.

r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-

Trish collapsed to her knees, swearing loudly. Tears ran heavily down her cheeks, and her breathing was labored. She would have never thought that hearing Harper stop screaming would bring this much panic, this much terror to her. Somehow it had though, never sparing her any images of what his gory death could be. The only thing she could think was the reason he had stopped was because he could no longer scream. Because…because he was…dead. She let out a shuddering breath at the thought, the tears now clouding her vision.

To think how detached she had been to the earthener just years before and now she knew she couldn't live with the knowledge of his death. With the last moment seeing him so dead and lifeless…so hopeless.

Footsteps suddenly began to ring around them, echoing throughout the hallway. Trish looked up immediately, her breath again leaving her lungs as she stared, transfixed into the hallway. But as the pair of people made their way around the corner and her eyes locked onto them only panic and terror was there to greet her. She leapt to her feet, staring at the bloody mess that was being dragged toward them; barley recognizing it to be him. All breath left her body and she felt her blood run cold.

The door to the other cell flew open and she watched as the Dragon through him in, his face twisted with furry. Distantly Trish realized that Beka too had leapt to her feet; though found that she didn't care. The Neitchians stormed off, glaring behind them at the cell, before their footsteps faded.

"Harper?" She called shakily, her voice slightly hoarse. She could hear his gurgled breathing, saw the blood drenching his unmoving body even from here and bit her lower lip to suppress the tears that stung her eyes. "Harper, please answer me." She tried again, helplessness and desperation again greeting her, only to accompany the other feelings that consumed her; eating her alive.

A small weight of worry lifted off of Trish as he began to stir and looked wearily toward them. Trish hadn't expected see the look that crossed Harper's face, had really expected anything but it as his eyes fixed to something beside her. She had been so convinced to see those emotionless eyes that she was taken aback by the emotion that now swept through them. Terror, fear leapt over his features and his breathing quickened dangerously. His eyes widened and he sat up, grimacing as he leant heavily on one arm.

Trish's eyes followed his gaze and she too paused. Beka stared at Harper with a horrified, grief stricken expression. Tears flowed from her already red eyes as they also fixed onto him. He stared right back, the look of terror never leaving him.

r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-

Trance felt the tears wash over her face as she worked. Small sobs escaped her as she sat on the chair in Medical, consumed by grief. Her hands shook violently as she worked absently on the test results before her, not really seeing them at all.

She couldn't believe that they had, that she had, again fallen for this trick. She couldn't believe that she had been so blind after vowing never to be again. But she had. And it cost Beka's sanity. It cost their old wounds, old scars, to break open again. And all because she had thrown herself so blindly in the belief that Harper was back. Again.

More sobs escaped her as she thrust the flexi in her hands back onto the table and buried her head in her arms. Why could life never be fair to them? For once couldn't something get better; it needed to get better…but through Trance's grief ridden state all good futures seemed to have been stripped away, leaving only paths of destruction and misery.

Andromeda couldn't function without Harper, just plain and simple. The crew couldn't function without him. And his loss was even to this day tearing them apart. She hated that she hadn't, again, realized he wasn't the real thing. For heaven's sake, she had seen him die! Had brought his body back to the Andromeda…She didn't know why she had hoped for his return. He was dead. He was dead, he wasn't coming back. She told herself this over and over again and vowed never to believe anything other then that again. Harper was gone.

r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-

"You'll never get it this way." Tanya told Kavalsk crossly. "You can torture him all you want, but somehow I don't think that he'll end up telling you." She told him, watching Kavalsk stand in the center of the dark room.

"You're not here to make observations kludge, you're hear to keep the prisoners alive and to help us through the experiments." He snapped coldly, not bothering to look back at her as he spoke. She hesitated, but only for a moment.

"You'll end up killing him. It'll mean all these years of your work down the drain. It will mean a failure." She continued ravenously. He turned to look at her, his cold eyes glinting. Unwillingly she took a step back, but didn't allow herself to show any other signs of fear and kept her face hard.

"Then what would you suggest we do?" He scowled softly. She had liked it better when he had yelled and grimaced mentally. She hadn't really thought of that. She was so intent on not watching them…beat him like that. And it was a him. Not an it.

She had treated him, nearly lost him because of whatever those ubers had done to the boy. It had looked like an entire ceiling had fallen down on him! It was crazy and he had nearly not made it. And the woman from the crew. She had been shot in the chest and her heart had even stopped for a few minutes and even then it had been hard. When she had signed up for this, fought to be one of the discoverers of the most astonishing thing of their time…she had known that she would be working for Dragos, but even then hadn't been expecting anything this drastic. He was just a boy…

She shook herself from such thoughts. No, he wasn't just a boy. He held the key to what they needed to find. She was a woman of science and that was the first priority in her life. After they got what they needed she'd worry about him.

"I don't know." She admitted coldly. "Something that would end up with him not dead before we have anything." She suggested, trying to keep the bitterness from her voice. They needed her, and she knew that was the only thing that was keeping her alive.

Kavalsk looked ready to hit her, even raised his arm, but stopped suddenly, dropping it back to his side. A small smile crept onto his face. Tanya stared at him for a moment, uncertain to why she was not on the ground with a deep slash across her cheek.

"I believe you are right doctor." He said after a moment, nodding slowly and taking her completely off guard. "It seems I was wrong. There is use for that woman we brought with us." He said, sounding almost delighted as he turned to her. Still, she stared at him, uncertain of what he meant.

"Excuse me?" She asked uncertainly, voicing her thoughts.

"You were right. The kludge needs to stay alive…though that doesn't go for the other one. I wonder if the boy would loosen his tongue if we had a chat with her?" He asked, smirking.

_Another fine mess you got yourself into Tanya._ She told herself wearily as Kavalsk turned to the guard beside him.

r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-

It felt like hours had passed as the two stared at each other. Neither made the slightest change in movement, nor had either once broken eye contact. Beka was broken. There was no other word to describe it. Seeing the terror…the horrible absolute terror in Harper's eyes…she wished now so desperately that Trish would kill her. She deserved so much worse. How could she have-she….how could she have shot him? After everything…after…she had shot him.

Footsteps suddenly sounded throughout the hall, though still neither broke their eye contact. Not at least until the Neits came into view and finally Beka pulled her gaze away, feeling the guilt to be unbearable. Trish was yelling at them, Harper was shrinking away from Beka and the Dragos, but all she could see was the look on Harper's face. Remember the countless years of despair. Of regret. Of terrible guilt.

She shut her eyes, unaware of her own cell clanging open. But then suddenly strong arms clung tightly to hers and her eyes flew open and she found a Neitchian to be holding her. She barley noticed Trish being held against the wall as another was dragging Harper from his cell. The Neit thrust her foreword, sending her to her knees outside the cell. She lifted her head to see Harper on the ground, unable to move and panting heavily. Her breath shook as her eyes ran over his open wounds, over the blood that drenched his pale form. This was her fault. All of this was her fault.

The Neit clanged the cell shut and stepped behind them. She looked up to him to see a twisted smile to play across his face.

"Get ready for some fun, kludge." He laughed.

Gwhahaha:P Anyhow, TBC obviously, and please review if your reading this story:D Reviews make the world go round! XD


	9. Destruction

Authors Notes: Ack, I'm really sorry everyone for all the huge delays. Life keeps catching up with me and I can never find time on my computer anymore. I don't intend to abandon any of my Andromeda stories and have loads of plans for all of them, but I would like to get things settled down with my life first. Summer Vacation's around the corner so though one can never be sure, I do hope to write more often. Thanks so much everyone for continuing to read even though I take forever to update .

Title: Core of all Lies

Chapter: 9

Spoilers: Nope ;

Disclaimer: Don't own them, wish I did /

Harper swam in and out of darkness and was vaguely aware that he was being dragged somewhere. Someone was with him, he was fairly sure, but he couldn't remember who. He thought he was supposed to be scared…but he wasn't sure about that either. And although he longed for the cool darkness that beckoned him, he could not reach it. Just as he managed to get close enough to the painless unconsciousness it was snatched from him. Somewhere he vaguely remembered the Neits drugging him with something that kept him conscious.

Distantly, he heard the sound of a door sliding open and felt himself being dragged foreword and shoved up against a cold wall. Heat pressed up all around him and sweat shimmed in with his blood as he felt cold, rough restraints clasp over his wrists and feet. The world around him now seemed so distant and he didn't even bother to try and open his eyes to see it.

"Give it another dose." The cold voice caused a shiver to run down his spine, but he wasn't too sure why. But then without warning a small throb of pain dug its way into his arm, but it was barley noticeable among the rest of the pain coursing through him.

And then suddenly his consciousness was ripped back to the present. Memories came crashing back to him along with the pain from the injuries, all doubling what they had previously been. He flew open his eyes and took in deep gasps of air, despite the protests from his aching body. His whole body tensed from the waves of pain that surged through him and he gritted his teeth to suppress the cry that threatened to escape him.

As his vision began to clear he made out all the forms around the room. He saw Kavalsk near the center, looking rather smug. The doctor, whoever she was, stood at the side and a few other Neits stood beside the door. His bleary gaze drifted to the center of the room where managed to make out Beka's form, her hands hanging above her in rough chains. He cringed slightly at her presence, but was too absorbed with the fact to why she was there to linger too much in his fear and instead continued to settle for the blank numbness that had constantly filled him.

"What did you see kludge? What was it?" Harper turned to see Kavalsk standing, eyes glinting maliciously. But even in his emotionless state his defiance was strong and he gave no response to the Neitchian beside him. He waited for Kavalsk to brake into an angry rage, expected more pain to course through his body, but to his surprise Kavalsk merely smiled.

"Very well kludge." He said almost softly, and it brought another involuntary shudder to crawl down Harper's spine. Kavalsk reached over to a coil of a whip that hung on the wall beside him and took it from its perch, but to Harper's horror he didn't turn towards him. He turned instead towards the other figure, hanging limply from the ceiling in the center of the room. She had yet to realize Kavalsk had rounded behind her, not even sparing him a glance as he raised his whip into the air. The whip arched up like a snake preparing to strike, before slashing down with a brutal, sickening snap.

A loud cry of pain broke from Beka, and she lurched foreword in her chains as blood splashed onto the ground. A look of bewilderment crossed her face as she gasped for breathe. Again the uber raised the whip, and brought it down once more. Beka tried to strangle the cry this time, biting down on her bottom lip until it bled, but still somehow the sound escaped from her, ringing with agony around them.

Harper knew he should be horrified. He should be screaming at that uber for touching Beka, should've been absolutely frantic as he again and again brought the coil down on Beka's exposed back with some kind of sick enjoyment. But…he felt nothing. He didn't feel horrified, didn't feel frantic. He only felt that emotionless state that had plagued him since he got here.

He watched as blood splashed sickly onto the ground beneath her as the constant snap of the whip rang out, trying desperately to urge himself to feel something. He needed to, he had to! She was being tortured because of him. She was in pain because of him. And yet, through all of he felt nothing. It was the most horrible thing he had felt.

"Nothing kludge?" Kavalsk laughed, holding up the blood caked coil and grinning wildly. Beka gasped for breath, convulsing violently. Blood stained her hair and clothes, glinting on her metal hand. The wound at her chest had broke open again, sending pools of crimson beneath her. Strangled sobs escaped her and her long blond and rusted color hair fell over her face and she left her head bowed toward the floor.

He watched as he raised the whip again, but this time Beka lifted her head to him and their eyes met. Pain, grief, and unbearable guilt reflected through them, and Harper knew she was saying sorry. If she didn't make it, she was saying sorry.

Finally something sparked inside of Harper as he looked out at Beka. As he saw her limp body. Fury, pain, and indescribable hate crashed through him like a tidal wave. The overwhelming feelings caught him off guard, taking over, consuming him,

"Leave her alone!" He cried, jerking at his restraints. Kavalsk paused and looked over to him, a triumphant smile creeping up his face. He lowered his whip and strode slowly toward him.

"So kludge, finally deciding to cooperate?" He said smugly. Hatred burned within Harper, blinding him. And suddenly, it happened.

Again light exploded around him, blinding him momentarily. Again he felt the room, the world as he had never been able to feel before. He could reach out and feel, taste, the energy, the colors, the very beings around him. The feeling was astonishing, breath taking, and completely consuming. The urge to let himself go in it was almost irresistible, but even through it the hate still burned. It was as though the very experience was driven by his hate for the uber before him.

"Alright Kavalsk, you want to know what I can do?" He seethed. And he brought his focus to him, saw not just his energy, but his body. Saw each molecule, each atom and every nerve built on and in him. He saw the very inerworking of Kavalsk and focused his attention on them.

And without warning Kavalsk doubled over, letting out a loud, agonizing cry of pain. His hands shook violently and he held them out, horror, pain and fear reflecting in his eyes. While Harper could still continue, driven by hate, he could also see Kavalsk before him, and a wicked, satisfied grin crept up his face.

Kavalsk began to age. His once neat black hair began to wither and whiten. His face became gaunt and wrinkled and brown spots appeared over his body. Through out it the only thing that remained the same was his blue, horrified and agony filled eyes that through his shrieks of pain, stared down at his hands with terror and disbelief.

No one seemed to know what to do. The doctor stood, stunned at the other side of the room. The guards gaped at the scene and Beka was in utter disbelief. But Harper didn't care. He knew what he was doing, and he thrived with every moment he did.

Then suddenly the uber's cries stopped, and he clutched his chest, seeming to be trying to gasp for air that would not come. This only flared the utter enjoyment Harper felt within him and while he pressed on, forcing every nerve within the uber to flare with pain.

Suddenly Kavalsk's skin began to press around his body as though it was being sucked dry, and his eyes bulged, before without warning his whole body crumpled and collapsed into a heap of rotting flesh that clung to his skeletal frame.

And then suddenly it was gone. He was roughly ripped away from the world as he had just experienced and the pain and weariness that poured through him made itself known again, taking him off guard.

Darkness ate away at his vision, and the last thing he saw was the doctor rushing toward the crumpled mess that was once Kavalsk's body and one of the gaurds as he bolted from the room.   
Tanya glanced over at the medical bed beside her, her face grim as she studied who lay on it. She had tried to tend to his wounds, though kept the restraints on the entire time. Not that it would help, she reminded herself. A shiver ran down her spine as she recalled what had happened. What the boy had done to Kavalsk.

She turned her attention back to the project she had been working on beforehand and rubbed her eyes wearily. After Kavalsk had brought Beka on board she had been furious. The plan was to tell Andromeda that this boy was a clone so they could get their hands on him without any interference with the Andromeda warship. That way they wouldn't come after them. But after they had brought Beka aboard Tanya knew the plan would collapse. Andromeda would come after them and rescue her and the others.

She again cast a glance to Harper, knowing that now this would be even harder to complete this project. After what she had seen…what had happened. She was both terrified and in awe of their discovery. What he could do…it was amazing.

She took a deep breathe and turned again to the information piled before her. It all was accurate, all there. She knew if she did this right she could pull it off, but even so felt a great tug of reluctance to do so. If she did would these three people ever return home? In doing this would it destroy the lives of not only them, but everyone else who cared for them? She gave a heavy sigh, but brushed off the thoughts almost immediately. What was she talking about? After years of searching and finally finding a power so amazing she was thinking about backing out?

Tanya instead turned to the screen at the desk before her and after making sure there was no way to track the location of their ship from what she was about to do started her transmition.   
Dylan stared out before him, a troubled look crossing his features. It had been over a day since everything had happened. A whole day…to Dylan it felt like a mere few minutes since he had seen the scarlet pool in the docking bay. Since they found out Rommie might not be able to be repaired, since Trance had told him Beka had gone insane or when finding out the abyss had again succeeded in taunting them with Harper's death.

The whole crew had been traumatized after Harper's death. Things had been so hard after that, for all of them. Beka hadn't been able to cope, Trance never spoke anymore, even Tyr was silent. Dylan himself had been distressed, locking himself in his courters for days after the funeral. He hadn't realized just how important Harper was until it was too late. And now Rommie and Beka…he didn't know if he could handle their loss. Didn't know if they could pull through this time without them.

"Captian?" Dylan was jerked from his trance to see Andromeda peering at him from the screen before him.

"Yes Rommie?" He asked wearily.

"We just received a transmition. It's about Beka." This caught Dylan's attention immediately and he jerked his gaze upward. Shoving his previous thoughts off, he turned to the screen, nodding to Andromeda.

"Call Tyr and Trance up here." He ordered. As soon as the screen became blank again his thoughts became frantic, teetering on the edges of hope and fear. It seemed like hours before the pair finally made it up to Command Deck, and as soon as they slipped through the door he ordered Andromeda to play it. A woman appeared on the screen, her face grim and solemn.

"I don't have much time to tell you this, but I thought you and your crew need to know, Captain Hunt." She began, casting her gaze for a moment to the desk she sat at, before returning it to them. "I've sent the information that will prove to you that I'm telling the truth, and I take full responsibility for what happened.

"As we were leaving your ship your crewman was caught in the crossfire between us and the clone. I'm terribly sorry to report that she got shot in the chest. She was brought aboard in an attempt to save her and I tried the best I could." Tears stung the woman's eyes as she spoke, but she continued to hold a firm gaze on them. "She had lost too much blood. Her heart stopped." She said softly and took a deep breath before continuing.

"I'm not supposed to be sending this to you, Captain Hunt, but I knew you would need to know after everything else your crew has suffered through. I sent you a playback of the operation and the readings from my instruments after Beka Valentine died. I'm sorry to report this to you, and hope somehow…you can move on." 


End file.
